Lollipop
by The Killer's Tears
Summary: Kyo x OC fic. Nimian is the OTHER forgotten animal of the zodiac. She's loud, obnoxious and stubborn. So what happens when she has to move in with our favorite zodiac members and riceball? Better than it sounds, I promise. CHAPTER 13, SON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Come one, come all, to The Killer's Tears newest story! Sorry, I had to. Anywho, my first multi-chapter fic. Some how, I never seem to be able to finish anything more than two chapters, but I promise, I WILL FINISH! I have the story line all here in my noggin; I just need to get it down on paper. I will update every week or maybe every two weeks. Honestly, it will probably take me a while to get into some sort of pattern. This is a Kyo/OC fic. R&R PUH-LEEEZ! I'm a shameless review whore, plus reviewers get a free virtual Shigure doggy plushie!**

"RAPE! RAPE!" Piercing feminine howls cut through the air.

_What the… _Kyo glanced up momentarily from the homework he was doing and exchanged confused glances with Yuki. Before either boy had a chance to say something, Hatori burst through the door with Shigure, Haru and Ayame at his heels. Over his shoulder, the ever stoic Doctor had a girl who was beating his back and kicking and swearing in multiple languages. The girl managed to land a particularly satisfying punch and Hatori stumbled. The girl took advantage of his momentary loss of balance to leap out of his arms. She shot toward the door, only to be tackled by Shigure. He pinned her arms down and straddled her hips with his legs, keeping her to the floor.

"Get _off_ me, you filthy perverted mutt!" she snarled viciously, struggling but only managing to excite Shigure even more.

Shigure grinned and held his face near the girl's. "I'm not the only mutt here, darling." He purred suggestively.

A deep growl erupted from her throat and she spat in Shigure's face. He jumped off her in disgust, and she leapt onto the kitchen counter.

"En garde!" she bellowed, brandishing a fork as though it were a sharpened silver sword.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being an idiot."

"Completely and entirely beside the point."

Suddenly, she dropped the fork and launched herself at Haru. She body slammed him into the ground, knocking the breath out of him. She attempted to leap out the window, but Ayame grabbed her waist and pulled her back in. Haru kicked her feet out from under her with one smooth move and held her to the ground the same way Shigure had. The girl struggled for a good three minutes before she stopped.

"Alright, you win." She relented, glaring up at Haru.

"If I get up, will you run?" he asked calmly.

"No."

"Will you try to convince someone to take you back?"

"No."

"Will you try to get away in any way, shape, or form?"

She huffed. "I said _no_ already, you overgrown hamburger, now let me up!"

Haru obediently got off her, choosing not to push his limits too much. He might have won a battle, but he knew she would kick his ass in a war. The girl picked herself up and Kyo studied her intently. This was the first time he had gotten to study her without her yelling or punching. She was tall, about his height, give or take an inch or two. She was lean, and clearly had fighting experience because very few people could take on three grown men and then Haru, to boot. She was pretty, with jet black hair that reached just above her waist and intelligent amber eyes. When she walked, she held herself high and proud, and had a demeanor of challenge about her. She appeared to be about his age. The girl seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember how. And then it clicked.

_Nimian._

The girl crossed her arms stubbornly as Hatori motioned for her to sit down but she sat obediently.

"So, Nim, how have you been?"

She glowered at him coldly. "Considering I was just abducted from my apartment, hogtied and thrown in the back of a black SUV _just_ to drag me here, I'm not doing so hot."

"Are you sure you aren't being a little dramatic?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is so exaggerating. She was NOT hogtied." Shigure protests.

"I might as well have been!" she snapped. "Kyo will vouch for me, right? Please say yes."

Kyo puts up both his hands in surrender, as though to say _I'm not getting into this!_

"You won't testify for your favorite cousin who has rescued you multiple times from Kagura? That's cold." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, since no one is going to believe me, I'll just tell the story."

"Now wait a second, I don't think-"

"Silence, Hatori! I will have order in this court!"

"What court?" Haru scoffs.

"ANYWAYS, so here's how this went down. First off, Aya tries to jump me in the shower-"

"I did not!" Aya yelped.

"_Did too_!"

"Did not!"

"Did Too!"

"Did-"

"Both of you, _shut up_!" Hatori growls, massaging his temples.

"Fine. So long story short, I got attacked four times, thrown in the back of Hatori's SUV, was dragged in here, kicked butt and almost got away, and would have if Haru hadn't jumped in. Which, for the record, was _not fair_." she said quickly, managing to tell everything without interruptions.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you had hogtied her." Kyo admits.

"HA! I have a witness!" She cheered victoriously.

"_A_ witness. We have four." Haru points out coolly. Damn his logic.

"My witness is the only valid one."

"What makes Kyo so valid? He wasn't even there."

"He's valid 'cause I said so. He can testify on Shigure's track record of tying women up."

"I have never tied a woman up!" Shigure protested.

Six pairs of eyebrows shot up questioningly, and twelve eyes looked at him with disbelief.

"Ok, maybe once or twice…"

No one moved.

"Ok, yeah, like twenty…"

Twenty sounded like a fairly reasonable number so they let it slide.  
"So, why was I so forcibly dragged from my home to here, anyway? I mean, I know I'm beautiful and you all crave my attention, but really…" Nim's amber eyes swept the room, almost like she was searching for the answer.

"Akito decided that you won't be living on your own anymore." Shigure said, almost tentatively.

"WHAT? No way in Hell am I going back to the main house! And why does he have the sudden issues anyway? I moved out ages ago!" Nim yelled instantly. If Akito thinks he can just suddenly decide that she was going back to the main house so that he can beat her and… and do _that_ again, he is sadly mistaken.

"He figured you would say that. He decided that it was inappropriate for a young woman who is yet to be out of high school to live all by herself." Hatori explained.

"I've been living alone since I started _middle school_! It's been years!"

"Nim, he knows. But he also knows you have some spirit and won't go quietly. So he decided that you're going to live with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru."

She relaxed slightly. It was calming for her to know that she wouldn't have to go back to the ninth layer.

"So, Nim, care to yell or beat me any more before I leave?" Hatori asked standing and motioning for Haru to do the same.

"Don't tempt me."

He rolls his eyes and says his goodbyes before he, Haru and Aya leave.

"So, who's Tohru?" Nim asked Yuki. He starts to answer when the door swings open, revealing a cute girl with big eyes and brown hair. Her arms are laden with grocery bags overflowing with food. She looked slightly in distress.

"Do you need help?" Nim asked. She leaped forward and quickly took most of the bags from her arms.

"Oh, I… uh, Th-thank you, miss." Toru stammers then she bows as best as she can while holding the rest of the bags.

Nim flashed her a beaming grin. "No problem. Where do you want these?"

"The kitchen, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not." She leads Nim to the kitchen and they unload everything onto the counter.

As the pair starts to put everything away, Nim sparked conversation.

"So, what's your name?" She asked gently, since Tohru seems kind of shy.

"Tohru Honda. What's yours?"

"I'm Nimian Sohma, but you can call me Nim. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Nim-san."

"Please, just Nim. I don't like formalities."

"Are you part of the Zodiac, too?" she asks, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yup." She responded casually, popping the 'p'.

"What's your animal sign?" she asks excitedly.

Nim grinned lightly at her enthusiasm. "I'm the Jaguar."

Tohru's eyebrows furrow as she thinks, she puts away a small bundle of leeks. "The Jaguar?"

Nim nodded.

"I don't remember a Jaguar…" she looks deep in thought, to the point where it looks almost painful.

"Don't strain yourself." Nim soothed, pulling Tohru out of her reverie. "The story of the Jaguar has always been very hush-hush."

"Oh, OK." Her posture loosens and she visibly relaxes. The two girls finish putting everything away and Nim excuses herself. She wandered the house for a while, but she couldn't find any sign of him. Then she had a brief yet brilliant stroke of genius. She found the nearest window and hauled herself onto the roof. Nim gained her balance and glanced around, on the other side of the roof she saw Kyo with his back to her. She silently walked up behind him.

"Hiya, Kyo-koneko."

He jumps slightly and turns his head to face the female.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" he demands irritably.

The Jaguar shrugged. "Dunno, never bothered to count."

"Why do you insist on calling me that anyway?"

"I think it's cute."

He shrugs and notions for her to sit to sit. She didn't hesitate, plopping down next to him rather loudly. A comfortable silence settled over them. Kyo and Nim are good friends, both of them being the forgotten animals of the zodiac, even though it was for completely different reasons. Nim looked up at the sky and began naming all the constellations in her head.

"Can you still name them all?" Kyo asks, noticing her intent stare at the night sky.

"What?" She furrowed her brow, not sure what he's asking.

"You used to be able to name and point out all the constellations." He elaborates. "Can you still do it?"

A quick flashback sweeps over Nim. A five year old Kyo chases a five year old Nimian through a lush field behind the Sohma estate. Eventually, the pair gets tired and both collapse on the soft, plush ground. They stare at the sky for a little while in silence before Kyo speaks up.

"The stars are pretty." He says firmly, as though confirming something very important.

Nim nods in agreement. "Uh-huh. I can name all the constellations."

Kyou looks at her through a mop of bright orange hair. "No, you can't."

"Can too! Look, that one over there is Draco, and that ones Lupus, and that one is…" She superiorly pointed out all the constellations lighting up the sky.

"Nim?" Kyo's voice drags her back to the present.

"Yeah, I can name them." she answers his question and scans the night sky. "There's Vulpecula, the little fox. And Pegasus. Equuleus, that one is the little horse." She swiftly and easily pointed out all the constellations lighting up the sky.

"You should be an astronomer. You'd be good at it." Kyo tells her firmly.

She shrugged. "Maybe. But watching the stars is more of a pastime to me."

"Why?" he asks, being the cat.

"Because the stars are constant. They're always there. Almost everything else in the world is unreliable and constantly changing. People, weather, emotions. Always morphing, you can never say what will happen next for sure. But with stars, you always know that in the summer you see Capricornus, in the winter you see Canis Major, in the spring Scorpius, and in the fall you see Lepus. There are no what-ifs or maybes. Its always yes or no."

He nods, understanding.

"It's late." She says. "I'm going to bed."

He grins, probably remembering today's fiasco. "I'm sure you're tired."

The Jaguar snorted. "You're telling me."

"Night, Nim."

"Night, Kyo-koneko."

He sighs and rolls his eyes as she climbed off the roof. She clambered in the window, and practically fell flat on her face. She recovered quickly, making sure no one saw. Nim pulled a blanket out of the closet and quickly fashioned herself a makeshift bed on the couch. She nestled down and closed her eyes. Her sharp ears hear everything around her, Shigure typing at his computer, Yuki snoring ever so lightly in his room as he sleeps. The darkness envelopes her as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N 2-Well? What do you think? I'm not too good with third person, but I didn't want to start the story one way and then switch to Nimian's point of view. Shigure is one of my favorite characters, so I just had to make fun of him. Some of you are probably wondering why I named it "Lollipop", but that's because I got the plot bunny when I was listening to Lollipop by MIKA. This story will be mostly based off anime, it starts right in between episodes 3 and 4. That means next chapter gets Kagura! Muwahahahaha! I won't continue this story if no one is going to read it, though. I need 5 reviews if you want me to continue this story, they don't all have to be nice though! Constructive criticism is more then welcome, and flames will only make me want to write more because god knows I exist to piss people off! XD Anywho, I (Might) see you next time!**

**0 3 0 The Killers Tears**

**(Insert stereotypical note begging/pleading/and or blackmailing for reviews here.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok, so, I got 2 reviews and one person who put my story on alert, so I will keep going! Yay! Now bow before me, Minions! Haha, kidding, I really am thankful, though. I'll usually be doing third person, but if I do first person, It's in Nim's point of view. The only reason I uploaded this chapter was because someone asked me very nicely to please upload the next chapter! I was flattered, and it was already written, so I thought, _hell, why not?_ And so, it is here. Don't expect this too often though! :)! Anywho, enjoy!**

"Sounds like she's here early." Shigure remarks.

"Run, kitty, run!" I giggle as Kyo leaps up from the floor and tries to run away, but then Shigure catches him by the back of his jacket.

"Not so fast Kyo." He says, clearly enjoying himself.

Tohru goes to answer the door, and Kyo turns to me desperately.

"Please, Nim."

"No, no, no, no, no, you didn't help me when I needed it, so you die alone." I snicker.

"Yes, of course, Kyo's here, would you like to see him?" Tohru asks from the door.

No going back now.

"Hi, Kagura!" I call cheerfully.

"Kagura!" Kyo struggles in Shigure's grasp even more.

"Kyo…" Kagura shivers like she can barely contain her excitement. I take three big steps away from Kyo, knowing full well what's about to go down.

"Kyo, why did you run away for so long?" Kagura looks at Kyo with shining eyes, clearly hurt.

"Yeah, Kyo, not even a phone call or a crappy fifty cent post card. That's just rude." I purr, antagonizing Kagura even more.

There was one plain expression written on Kyo's face. _Oh, Shit._

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura launches forward and delivers a jaw breaking punch to the side of Kyo's face. He went flying through the wall, and I carelessly brush some wall fragments of my shoulder. I can't help but feel a little sorry for him as Kagura grabs his leg and starts to swing him in a circle.

"It appears we'll need another door, doesn't it?" Yuki muses.

"Please, you break it more than anyone else." I point out.

Tohru looks slightly scared as she watches Kagura and Kyo.

"Don't worry," I tell her, grinning. "That's Kagura's _special brand_ of affection."

"Yes, well, from the looks of it, she must like him a lot." She says sheepishly.

"Yeah, she's pretty passionate."

"You might not believe it, but she's actually two years older than us." Yuki says.

"She's also part of the zodiac." Shigure adds.

Tohru perks up almost instantly. "Really, which animal is she?"

"Hmm, I figured that would have been obvious at this point." Shigure murmurs.

"Damn, she's getting good." I note, watching her deliver knock out after knock out to Kyo. If he wasn't used to taking hard hits, he probably would've passed out by now.

_Whoop, spoke too soon._ I think as Kyo hits the ground with an audible thunk. Kagura pulls back her fist to strike him again, but she suddenly freezes.

"Oh, darling, what happened, you're hurt!" She begins to glomp him, and I roll my eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but when I saw Kyo, all my love just came out at once." Kagura mutters sheepishly.

"That's your _love_? One's got to wonder what she's like in bed." I scoff to myself.

"Who says I forgot?" Kyo growls to Kagura, gaining my attention. "I didn't _want_ to call you."

"Of course you did, silly! We're going to get married!" She protests.

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN?" Kyo roars.

"You mean you don't remember? When we were kids, you promised me we would get married!"

"Only because you were going to kill me if I didn't!" Kyo howls.

"A promise is a promise, isn't it?" I point out.

"So, what, are you gonna marry Hiro, too?" Kyo snaps.

"Hey! We said we would never speak of that!" I bristle. "And besides, I was hammered, so it doesn't count!"

"Oh, you guys are engaged, that's wonderful!" Tohru beamed.

"Well, at least now you have someone else to fight instead of me." Yuki says.

"Congratulations." Shigure agreed.

"Ugh, you guys!" Kyo protests.

Kagura cuts him off and she begins to babble about how love between zodiac members was the greatest thing, and understanding each other, or something. I wasn't really paying attention. I content my self with watching Kyo's expressions and Kagura cuddles him. Kagura jumps up and begins to snuggle with Yuki instead, and I'm confused for a couple seconds when I realize that they are explaining to Tohru about how zodiac members can hug each other.

"And we know its not just Kagura, I can do it, too." To demonstrate, I reach over and hug Kyo. I feel him go stiff, and when I pull away, I notice his cheeks are a light, primrose pink. I don't think much of it and brush it off. Kagura suddenly pushes through me and Kyo. "Kyo, be honest my love, Do you love me?"

"There's the big question." I mutter. She begins ranting about how much she loves Kyo, and about how she'll do anything for him, and I tune her out again.

"That's me, the year of the cat fan club." Tohru says happily.

"_A rival_." Kagura hisses and then proceeds to chew her out about how she won't lose, and demands to know what Tohru likes about Kyo.

"The good things, the bad things, I like them all." Kagura squeals.

_Wait_, I think. _Is she going to... she won't, right?_

"Even if he turns into-" I jump up to stop her, but Kyo beat me to it.

"Shut your mouth. Right now. One more word and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kagura roared. I smirk as Kagura launches herself at Kyo and holds him to the ground.

"Well, I have to go out today. I'll see you all later." I excuse myself.

"Bye, Nim!" Tohru calls perkily. I wave back and walk out the door. I'm half way down the drive when I notice Kagura trying to rip Kyo's clothes off. Eventually, she gets the shirt, but loses the cat. He runs into the brush, and Kagura walks inside, looking defeated.

I smile and walk after Kyo.

"Damn psycho from hell…" I hear Kyo grumbling in the bush. I walk up behind him.

"Well, she just wants to please you." I point out. "She can be very overbearing though."

"You're telling me!" He snarls. "Its like I can't get away from her!"

"She just wants your affection." I say gently. "Maybe you should give it to her. Just a little, not even a lovers' affection. Maybe just a friends'."

"Yeah, I'll do that when Hell freezes over!" He growls.

I shrug. "Just thought I should offer. At least pretend to be inspirational. Come on, let's go get your clothes back, Sir Streaker."

"Go to Hell, Nim."

I grin at him. "I'm driving."

* * *

"You're all idiots..." I mutter coated head to toe in whatever you call that white stuff from the fire extinguisher.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura whispers, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright." I tell her, gently rubbing her back. "You were only trying to help."

"Yeah, so what? 'Sorry' isn't going to get us a new kitchen!" I glare at him, But Kagura launches forward and bends him all the way back.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"At least she's being consistent. She wouldn't let us help either." I say, motioning to Shigure and me.

"Is it okay to leave her in there?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, Kagura's always been the resilient one." Yuki soothes.

"I guess we'll just have to grit our teeth and order take out." Shigure sighs dramatically.

"Oh, I'll do it!" I volunteer. "They know my name at the one place down the street."

"Do they really?" Yuki asks.

"Yup. I have no feminine skills whatsoever, and my roommate didn't either, so we called them all the time. I'm on a first name basis with all the staff."

"That's rather depressing."

"Yeah, well, screw you, too, rat!" I growl.

"Ugh, I'm going to burst!" Shigure says, exasperated.

"What about you, Miss Honda?" Yuki asks.

"I couldn't eat another bite!" She promises.

"Hey, Shigure, pass me your plate." I command.

"You're still not full?" He asks, handing me the plate.

"Shigure, you should know me well enough to know that I don't stop eating when I'm full, I stop eating when I hate myself." I shovel a few more bites into my mouth before I groan. "Yup, I'm there."

"What about Kyo and Kagura?" Tohru questioned. "We shouldn't let their food get cold."

"I'll take Kyo's." I offer, picking up the dinner on top and a pair of chopsticks. I carefully climb onto the roof. I see Kyo sulking on the other side of the roof, his arms crossed and his back to me.

"Hey, Koneko." I say gently, sitting next to him. "I brought you something." I hand him the dinner, but he looks away.

"I'm not hungry." He mutters.

"Come on now, eat. You can't go hungry just because you're so upset."

He looks away again. I sigh and put the meal down.

"Kyo, please. You need to eat. I know Kagura is overbearing and bothersome, but at least try to understand. I'm not saying you have to be nice to her or love her back, but at least eat." He didn't budge. "Please, Kyo? For me?" I push the food in front of him again. He glances at it, and then picks up the chopsticks so he can eat. I smile.

"Thank you." I tell him. I gently touch his shoulder. "Good night."

I climb back into the house. I run into Yuki in the hallway.

"You survived." He noted.

"Yeah, I did, why?" I look at him confusedly.

"I assumed he would still be mad."

"He was." I admit. "I barely got him to eat."

"Why do you try so hard?" He asked me. "You always look out for him, why?"

I shrug. "Because no one else will. He was always there when I needed him, why shouldn't I do the same? Besides, no one has ever particularly cared about the cat or the jaguar, so I figured we should at least care about each other."

"Nimian, I-"

"Don't bother." I say, cutting him off. "We both know its true, There's no point in feeling sorry for ourselves, that's just the way it is. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Princey."

"Goodnight, Nimian." We begin to part ways, when Yuki stops me.

"Oh, and Nim?"

"Yeah?"

"That's very nice of you."

I smile at him. "Thanks, Yuki."

* * *

"Kyo, if you don't stop, I won't give you a goodbye kiss!"

"Who needs one, anyway?" Kyo snapped at the Boar.

"Fine, be like that!" Kagura yells, before running outside. I watch her run when I notice the paperboy outside the window. Emphasis on _boy_.

"Kagura, wait!" I call, jumping in front of her. She slams into me and we both go crashing through the wall, slamming right into him. A big _poof_ of smoke surrounds all three of us. _Damn._ Yuki quickly takes care of the mailman, while Tohru has an epiphany about Kagura's zodiac. I heave myself up. I never really liked transforming, and now wasn't any different. But I had no choice but to wait it out, so I went and lay down by Shigure's feet.

"KYO YOU TWO TIMER!" Kagura roars.

"I thought she was going to forgive his little fling?" Shigure murmurs, amused.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T HURT HIM FIRST!"

"Even as a pig she can kick his ass." I muse.

Tohru quickly rephrases her previous statement, and Kagura calms down. Tohru then turned her attention to me.

"You look very pretty." Tohru tells me, referring to my zodiac state.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Why are you the jaguar anyway? Why isn't it mentioned in the story?" She looks at me curiously.

_Great._ I think privately. _Just the question I've been trying to avoid._

Then _poof_ and Kagura and I change back. I swear loudly, throwing an arm across my breast while quickly pulling up my pants.

"My eyes are up here, you perverted mutt." I growl at Shigure.

"I know." I tug on my shirt before cracking him in the face.

"Owwww…" he whined, massaging his jaw.

"Get over it." I turn to Tohru. "Now, you wanted to know about the story of the Jaguar?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. -"

"Tohru, its fine." I promise, cutting her off. "But let's start walking and I'll tell you on the way to school. Plus, I don't want to be around when Kagura says her goodbyes to Kyo." I notion behind me.

"Oh, okay." We begin to walk, and when we get to the side walk I start to speak.

**A/N- And hang. Just kidding, I felt this chapter was getting kind of long, so I put the story and Tohru leaving in the _next_ one. See you next time!**

**0 3 0 The Killer's Tears**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Ok, someone pointed out to me that I didn't have any chapter breaks, and I then proceeded to curse my self out for the next 5 minutes. So, as thanks, I updated early. Sorry for any confusion! Also, I've decided that this story's theme song is Unwell by Matchbox 20. Listen to the song after you read this chapter, and you'll know why.**

"_Oh, okay." We begin to walk, and when we get to the side walk I start to speak._

"You know the original story, right?"

She nods. "Ok then, well, when God created the animals, he gave them all one job, and one special ability so that they could do that job."

* * *

_Horse, God said. You will get strength so that you can help man do what he can't do alone. Dog, you will get loyalty, so that you can provide man a friend even in the darkest of times. God went around the circle, giving each animal a special ability. He stopped when he got to Jaguar. Jaguar, he said. I give you strength equal to mine. You will serve me, and enforce my will. The Jaguar humbly accepted this honor, bowing deeply. I thank you lord, he said, but his mind was reeling with ways he could use this power to his advantage. The power of a God! Now that was truly a unique gift. God then announced the banquet, promising all the animals it would be tomorrow. There will be a race, he added. Whoever gets there first, will get a prize first. The animals were excited. They all hurried home so that tomorrow they would be well rested. While the mischievous Rat told the Cat that the banquet date was changed, the Jaguar was doing something much more…_productive_. The Jaguar was setting all kinds of tricks and traps for the other animals, ensuring that he would be first tomorrow. When his work was done, he returned home, smiling smugly to himself. The next morning, he awoke to find all the animals had fallen for the tricks. Naturally, he got to the banquet first. He walks in confidently, his head and tail high, his ears pricked. I win, he stated smugly. I get the prize. No, you didn't, God corrected. The race was not only a test of speed, but a test of character. I'm afraid I have to ban you from the table. But…I… the Jaguar stammers. Then the Rat walks through the door. Ah, Rat, God said happily, greeting the Rat as though he were an old friend. Anger boils inside of the Jaguar, and he stalks out in the same manner he came in. The Jaguar searched out the Cat, nursing a dirty plan to life in his mind. Cat, they don't want us! The Jaguar growled. Help me get revenge on them! Maybe then God will give us seats at the table! But the Cat refused. Fine, the Jaguar snarled. I'll do it myself! The Jaguar later snuck himself onto the banquet. He put a poison he made into the soup of God and the Rat, since he had taken the Jaguar's spot. He then waited patiently for the poison to work. He waited, and he waited, but it never worked. Eventually, he grew impatient. He finally leapt from his hiding spot, snarling. Why isn't it working, he roared, you should be dead! God calmly rose from his chair. It didn't work because our spirits are intertwined, he explained. My strength is your strength, but your strength is also my strength. The Jaguar suddenly realized he was feeling rather queasy. Leave, God said, and never come back. The Jaguar snarled and then ran away far into the outlands. He nursed himself back to health, but no one ever saw him again. Only one ever saw him, the Cat. But the animals could always tell how he was doing by studying God's health. Sometimes, God would fall particularly ill, and some believed that it was because the Jaguar was harming himself, and that the Jaguar was still bent on revenge._

* * *

"So," I concluded. "That's the story of the Jaguar, and why I'm not a true zodiac."

Tohru was silent.

"Come on, I know you have some questions. Talk to me." I urged.

"Is… Is there a God spirit?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, the head of our family, Akito."

"So, do you and Akito…"

"Have our spirits intertwined like in the story?" I finish. "Yes, in a way. The way it works is kind of like a scale." I raise my hands to demonstrate.

"When he is healthy, I'm not. When I'm healthy, he's not." I raise my left hand and lower my right, then vice versa.

"I see." She says, but I can tell she wants to ask me, but she doesn't want to pry. I volunteer the information instead.

"It's very dangerous. Should one person get too healthy, and the other one die, the healthy person would die, as well because he would hold two spirits energy instead of one."

"Oh."

For the first time, I realize the school looms over us.

"I'll see you in class, Tohru." I say, waving.

"Bye, Nimian!" she calls, happy and full of life once more. I let out all my breath in a huge _whoosh_ of air. That went much better than I had thought. I had expected to be shunned, ostracized, even though I knew full well that Tohru would never do that. It was my own personal fears and insecurities. 'Abandonment issues' as Hatori liked to call them.

"Yo, Nim!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

"Hey, Koneko." I say, smirking as he scowls at the pet name. "How were your good byes with Kagura? Still got all your limbs?"

"Barely." He growled.

"What about your virginity?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NIMIAN!"

"Only teasing." I laugh. "But seriously, lock your doors."

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving?" I ask confusedly.

"Oh, I guess we never told you or Kyo." Shigure said. "Tohru was only staying here temporarily."

"Why?"

"Well, my grandfather was having some renovations done on his house so that more people could live in it and so he lived with my aunt and I moved here-"

"Alright enough already! I get it." Kyo yells.

"I'm sorry." Tohru whispers quietly.

"It's not your fault, he's just upset." I tell her.

"I believe we just witnessed a case of misdirected rage. I think the technical term is 'being an ass'." Shigure says.

"You're so full of it!" Kyo snarls.

Tohru goes to pack up her few belongings, and I hear her talk to Yuki in the hallway. She thanks him, and Yuki's only reply is, "Anytime."

Are you freakin' kidding me? Shigure and I poke our head through the door.

"All the things you could have said and what poetry spews from your mouth? Anytime?" Shigure sighs.

"No kidding." I agree. "You_ could_ have romanticized her, swept her off her feet, yet you say _anytime_?"

* * *

"Aren't you going to try?" Shigure asks. "To stop her, I mean."

"Why?" Yuki challenges. "We've known from the start that she would leave."

"Let her go." Kyo growls. "We never should have let an outsider in this house anyway."

I silently agree. It was a mistake, and why in the name of heaven and hell had I let my self grow _attached_ to this girl? I cared about her. I almost wanted to protect her. She was so naïve and innocent, what would happen to her? I'm such an idiot. This is exactly why I don't care about people. You let them in, and then they leave like you're worthless.

* * *

Dinner that night was tense. Kyo stayed on the roof, and no one spoke at the table. Eventually, I broke down.

"I can't take it anymore!" I bark throwing a chopstick at Yuki like it was some kind of throwing knife. "Speak, God damn it!"

Without waiting to see there reactions, I get up, go to my room and collapse on my bed. I curl myself up and go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to find Shigure patronizing Yuki and Kyo about Tohru's departure.

I leave and go back to sleep.

I try to sleep the day away, but every few hours, Shigure comes into my room and tries to convince me to eat, or at least get up, but it's like everything is dulled.

I go back to sleep.

The door creaks open. "Go away, Shigure." I mumble, curling into myself even more.

"It's not Shigure." Kyo replies huskily.

"Hi, Kyo…"

"That's what I get? No spunky, sarcastic remark? Not even 'Hi, Koneko'?"

I'm silent.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asks. He sits on the edge of my bed, cross legged.

"Tohru left." I say simply. He clearly expects me to elaborate, so I continue. "I trusted her. I cared about her, and then she left. I'm such an idiot."

Kyo is quiet for a second before he speaks. "Nim, look at me." I sit up and stare him dead in the eye.

"Was it like this when I left?" My whole body goes stiff, and my eyes dart around the room, desperate for some sort of escape.

"Nim." He gently grabs my chin and turns my head so I have no choice but to look at him before he repeats himself. This time, he speaks slowly and clearly, like every word hurts him. "Was it like this when I left?"

I swallow before answering. "Worse."

I hadn't gotten out of bed for days. All I did was sleep. It was so bad, Hatori had to come and live with me. He had to force feed me, it was almost like I had lost my will to live.

And for a while, I think I had.

Eventually, I started to perform simple tasks again. Eating on my own, showering, getting up in the morning. I started to cope. But some days, I still couldn't do it. Hatori diagnosed me as a bipolar depressive with attachment disorder. He gave me medicine and instructed me to take them everyday. He told that it was a hormonal imbalance on my brain.

He was wrong.

**A/N 2- this is all information, so you don't have to read this. Right now, its summer for me, so I decided I'll just update whenever I finish a chapter. But when the school year starts (about three weeks from now) you can expect updates Sunday. I think. So, yeah, that's it. See you next time!**

**0 3 0 The Killer's Tears**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eventually, I started to perform simple tasks again. Eating on my own, showering, getting up in the morning. I started to cope. But some days, I still couldn't do it. Hatori diagnosed me as a bipolar depressive with attachment disorder. He gave me medicine and instructed me to take them everyday. He told that it was a hormonal imbalance on my brain._

_He was wrong._

* * *

Slowly, tentatively, Kyo inched forward, as though he were unsure of what he was doing. That scared Nim a little, but she stayed rooted to the spot. He wrapped her in a tight, but almost fearful, hug, he was clearly afraid of her reaction. She held him closer, her arms tight around his waist. They stayed like that for a minute, Nimian feeling his heart beat against hers, and enjoying the sweet scent of his hair, Kyo merely drinking in her close proximity. When Kyo pulled away, his cheeks were painted a light pink, But Nim ignored it. She was too busy trying to get a handle on her own emotions.

* * *

"Come on, We're going to go get her back." Kyo pokes his head in the door. Their 'talk' had been a few hours ago. Nimian instantly bombards him with questions.

"Why? How? What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything!" Kyo growls back. "Apparently, you aren't the only one missing her, so we are going to go get her back."

The jaguar seemed to debate for a second, then swung her long legs out of bed, throwing the blanket carelessly to the floor.

"Let me get my shoes on."

* * *

"We're going the wrong way, you damn rat!"

"No, we aren't." Yuki calmly replied.

Nim massaged her temples, growling quietly under her breath.

"Oh my God, both of you just _shut up_!" She snarled. Surprisingly, they both stopped arguing and stared at her blankly. "Kyo, stop whining. Yuki, give me the damn map."

Yuki obediently gave her the map, almost like he was surprised by her aggression. Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but Nim silenced him with an amber eyed glare.

She then turned her attention to the map, before reaching out and swatting Yuki on the back of the head.

"You're both 'effing idiots!" Nim barked. "You were holding it upside down!"

She then turned and began to stalk in the other direction. "Yuki, I'm demoting you. Now you both listen to me." She shook her head and sharply turned a corner, both of the boys padding after her. "I swear, you sense of direction is as bad as Haru's, sometimes."

* * *

"I trust all of Miss Honda's things are upstairs?" Yuki asked, Kyo already having dragged off the girl in question.

"Three steps ahead of you, Princey." Nim purred, smirking. The Jaguar was jogging down the stairs two at a time, her arms laden with bags. She landed on the ground with a loud, un lady like _**THUNK**_.

"How did you get up there?" Yuki demanded.

"Because I, like a real stalker, came in through the widow, unlike you two wanna be's, who were forced to use the front door." Nim explained. "That's stalker 101."

She then turned to the baffled people in the doorway. "By the way, I would cut down that tree you have back there, or at least get a better lock for the window, because believe me, breaking in was _way_ easier then it should have been. And I'm probably out of shape, too, because I haven't done a B&E in ages."

"So you're the people Tohru has been living with?" The boy sneered. "I bet you had all kinds of fun, didn't you?" his toned portrayed exactly what kind of _fun_ he was talking about. Within seconds Yuki stepped forward and slapped the boy. He didn't do as much damage as he could have, but he definitely wasn't gentle either.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about Miss Honda that way." He growled, his voice laden with anger. Realizing how quickly this situation could escalate, Nimian stepped forward and wrapped a muscular arm around Yuki's neck. Not enough to harm him, but enough to restrain him if he tried anything stupid.

"Come on, Yuki." I whisper quietly in his ear. "I don't want to have to break any bones for you."

* * *

When we catch up with Kyo and Tohru, he looks like he's struggling to say something to her. He has his back to her, and his fists are balled. Nim decides to jump in and rescue him.

"Hey, Tohru." She says, and she caught Kyo tossing her a thankful look. "I grabbed what I could, but I'm not sure I got it all. Let me know if I missed anything, and I'll go back and grab it for you."

She nods, not looking at Nim, and the jaguar realizes that she was crying. Gently, Nim wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. She leaned down and whispered gently to her.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**A/N 2- Once again I'm so sorry. And some people were confused about the Attatchment disorder in the last chapter, but it's kind of hard to explain. I guess its when you are afraid to love people because you think they might hurt you, so you kind of turn off your emotions and don't connect to people. But your best bet will probably be to go onto Google if you want a professional explaination. I'll see you guys soon, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hola Senors y Senoritas. I'm back in black... Sweatpants. Anyway, I'm sorry that this story hasn't been getting my full attention, but I promise it will get better. Also, I think my previous chapters have been kind of dry, so please review and tell me what I can do better!**

"Your friends are coming over tonight?" I ask, cocking my head to the left.

"Um, yeah, Shigure-san said I could." Tohru explained.

I laughed. "Of course he did, you expect him to say 'no' to having two high school girls in his house? _Especially_ if they stay the night."

"Hey! You make me sound like some kind of pervert!" the man in question protested.

I shrug. "I just tell it how it is."

"I wonder what type of girls Tohru's friends are anyways." Shigure ponders aloud.

"A Yankee and a psychic." Kyo growls and I burst out laughing at Shigure's expression.

Then we all hear a knock on the door.

"Oh, they're here!" Tohru beams and leaps up to let them inside.

When she leaves the room, I turn to the three boys.

"Watch yourselves." I say wearily.

"Watch your own back." Kyo murmurs to me.

I smirk lightly. "Unless one of them is a secret transgender, I'll be fine."

I turn my attention to the doorway when the trio walk back into the room.

"Hey Uo, Hey, Hana."

Hana acknowledges me with a casual flick of her head, while Arisa responds with a laidback, "Sup?"

They both sit at the table.

"A dog." Hana says, looking straight at Shigure. I gag in surprise until I notice the _real_ dog she was talking about. I take in the expressions of the other zodiac members and I can tell we all had died a little inside.

"Your names Shigure, right?" Arisa asks.

"The one and only." Shigure agrees.

"So what do you do for a living?" Arisa's eyes are wandering, but we all know who she's talking to.

"I'm a writer, a novelist actually."

"You're a _novelist_?" Tohru leaps up, her eyes sparkling.

"Why are you so surprised?" Arisa looks rather suspicious.

"This is the first she's heard of it." Hana guarantees.

"I can't believe I know someone as important as a novelist!" Tohru continues.

"Careful, you're gonna blow up his ego." Kyo scoffs.

"What was it again? 'Fine Literature' or something." Yuki asks.

"Porn." I say bluntly.

"Romance." Shigure corrects.

"No, no, in order for a book to be classified as romance, it needs to have an actual plot. Your books make a story line where the sexy pizza man shows up at the neighborhood slut's house seem deep and compelling." I laugh.

"You write that dime store smut?" Arisa scoffs.

I notice curiosity had gotten the better of Hana, and she was now deeply immersed in the book Shigure had flopped down on the table.

"You're actually reading that?" Kyo says.

"What do you think?" Shigure asks her.

"You don't want to know what I think." Hana murmurs, a demonic look in her eye.

Shigure recoils almost instantly. "Oh?"

"But when is volume two coming out?"

I laugh.

"Hey, guys, I have a great idea!" Tohru leaps up. "I'll be right back!"

She then promptly runs from the room.

_What's she doing?_ I wonder privately.

Hana begins to growl something in a rather ominous tone, and Shigure panics.

"Well, that really is a wonderful story." He stutters. "But I just remembered I have some work to do, so if you kids would excuse me." He then slinks away as quickly as he could.

_Coward._

"You know, I didn't know what to make of this when Tohru told us, but it looks like Tohru's fitting right in here." Arisa says, sounding more like she was speaking to herself. "She didn't tell us because she didn't want us to worry, I understand that. We made a promise in front of Kyoko's grave that if Tohru ever needed us, we'd be there for her. I know it may sound a bit extreme; but Tohru really is our best friend. She really is." Arisa continues. "She helps us very often, but this time… we couldn't help her. I don't feel good about it. It's like… Tohru is in some kind of pain… and we as her friends can't help her at all."

"No." I cut her off. I know what I want to say, but I struggle to put it into words. Thankfully, Kyo and Yuki seem to know what exactly to say.

"She won't think like that! She's not like that! Not at all!" Kyo growls.

"Honda-san… She is someone who will give something yet ask for nothing in return. That kind of person-"

The door slams open and Tohru enters.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She beams. "So then, lets play Rich Man, Poor Man!"

"I'm game!" I say instantly, bringing a much more lighthearted atmosphere back.

"Great!" Kyo barks, grinning manically. "Yankee, if I win, you have to dye your hair black!"

Arisa smirks at the challenge. "Picking up where we left off, are we? Great! If you lose, you have to dye out that ridiculous orange and then leave it white!"

"This is my natural color, Dammit!"

I laugh. "And if _I _win, you two have to kiss each other!"

"HELL NO!" They both yell, actually agreeing for once.

"Cowards." I snicker. Kyo and Arisa exchange looks.

"Fine." They agree.

* * *

"_You two faced, cross eyed, chauvinistic bastards_!" I yell. "That's not a legal move!"

"Not legal my ass!" Arisa yells back.

"That is too legal!" Kyo barks at me.

"Stay out of it!" I snarl. "Look, right there, in the rules!" I thrust the paper into Arisa's face and she reads it quickly, silently mouthing the words.

"Damn." She growls.

"I was right! _Suck it_!" I laugh victoriously. Then, Yuki calmly places his cards down on the table. Kyo, Arisa and I all freeze.

"No way…"

"Did he just…?"

"You got to be kidding me…"

Yuki had a perfect hand. The three of us exchange looks.

"Now what?" Arisa asked.

"Another round?" I suggest.

"Bring it!" Kyo barks.

* * *

"My throat hurts." I whine to Kyo. We are sitting shoulder to shoulder on the roof, something that has become almost ritual.

"That's what you get for yelling so much." Kyo responds coolly. I can tell he's still peeved that Yuki won _all three freakin' games_ that we played.

"You yelled as much as I did."

"But I'm not complaining."

I shrug. "Fair enough."

"We got lucky today." I say. He nods in silent agreement.

"I assumed at least one of you idiots would change." I smirk.

"HEY! If anything, that damn rat would have transformed!"

"I'm just kidding." I laugh. I gently take my arm and link it with his, resting my head on his shoulder. I feel him go stiff, but he doesn't pull away. We stay like that for a few more minutes before I let out a huge yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Koneko." I pick myself up and begin to climb off the roof.

He grumbles under his breath about the pet name. "Night, Nim."

I nestle myself into bed, my mind wandering. Soon, my thoughts become fuzzy and dulled, and then they are nothing.

* * *

**A/N 2- Ok, I did this chapter based off the manga, because I found the anime ridiculous. I'll see you guys soon, and next up is the culture festival, which I have an idea for that I think you might like. And Kyo will like it, too. *Evil Smirk*. I'll see you soon!**

**Hey, Guys, I'm a naughty author. You wanna know why? Because I'll take anybodys reviews, and they make me feel soooo good. So you should write one and make me a happy author. What? No, I'm not a pervert, what made you think that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Yay! Chapter six. For this chapter, I just wanted to remind people that while Kyo may be Kyo, he is also A hormonal teenage boy. Anywho, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kyo, We're not gonna have people fight to the death over a handful of rice." Nim sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas!" Kyo protests, whirling on his companion.

"I can't. I'm working on a different stand." She explained.

"Why?" Tohru asked curiously.

Nimian shrugged. "No idea. Something about my talents being better suited for the Egyptian stand than the food one. Plus, I think they had too many people working on this one."

"Lucky." Arisa growls.

"I dunno." Nim says. "There are only five of us doing the stand since everyone wanted an Asian country, and three of the people I'm working with are idiots."

"You're just prejudiced." Yuki decides with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Nim fixed him with an insulted look. "Prejudiced? Nonsense, I hate all people equally."

Arisa laughs gently, and Nim felt something soft land in her lap. She looked down to see an adorable black tabby kitten. Her immediate thought was _Awww, kitty!_ Her secondary thought was Kyo, and she noticed that he was now snarling swear words under his breath, coated in cats. He quickly got up and ran from the room, but not before everyone else noticed.

A small smile worked its way onto Nimian's lips, and she picked up the small tabby and cuddled it affectionately to her chest before walking calmly after him. She expertly climbed up the fire escape, revealing her own cat-like talent.

"Sup, Koneko?" Nim purred smoothly (no pun intended). He growled something incoherent under his breath.

"At least they're cute." Nim suggested. She nudged a few cats out of the say with her foot before sitting next to him, still clutching the tabby to her chest. It began to purr affectionately as she pet it. "I mean, you could attract something weird, like Kureno or Ritsu or Hatori." He stays silent.

"Come on, what do you say we ditch the cats and go back?" Nim said, her voice gentle.

"Why? They have Yuki. They don't need _me_. He's always been better than I have, and who cares about second best?" Kyo growled darkly, refusing eye contact with me.

"Kyo…" Nimian sighed, trying to explain her thoughts. She had always had trouble with that. "People possessed by the rat…" Now it was Nim's turn to look away as Kyo's eyes burned into her. "They've always been… special. Treated different. And compared to that, or any of the zodiacs, we… we just aren't like them." She mustered up all her available courage and looked him dead in the eye. "But that doesn't mean we're worth any less. If anything, that makes us _stronger _than them."

Kyo suddenly became acutely aware of close Nim had seated herself to him, and how pretty her amber eyes were. He let his eyes glance down for just a second to glance at her full, pink lips. Her multi-talented lips that could snarl cruel daggers or croon comforting words gently. He wondered rather idly what else her lips could do. Nim noticed Kyo's intent stare and she bit her lower lip in response. She tilted her head up ever so slightly, almost as though she was taunting him, or perhaps she was inviting him. They were mere inches apart…

"There you guys are!" Tohru's head popped up from the fire escape, a bubbly smile on her innocent lips. The pair instantly pulled away from each other, awkwardly exchanging glances. Kyo cheeks were painted an exuberant red, almost as though he had been exercising. Nimian, however, had much more experience in the romance department (at least the _physical_ part of it), and her cheeks were only a light, rather pretty pink.

_Damn._

Tohru became aware of the palpable awkwardness that clung to the air like a newborn to its mother.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked rather tentatively. "I can come back later…" She made a move to leave, but Nim stopped her.

"No, you're fine." Nim stood up. "I was just convincing Kyo to come back to class with me." She gave him a slightly pointed glance, and he nodded in agreement, practically tripping over himself as he stood.

"Um, yeah..." He agreed, becoming very interested in the concrete of the roof.

"Let's go." Nim said, a little too eagerly.

* * *

"It's crooked." Kyo growled, his voice blunt and simple. He was staring at the sign for the stand with a critics' eye.

"Kyo, no ones going to notice." Nim sighed. "And besides, this is heavy." She adjusted the sign in her hands.

"Here, babe, let me get that for you." Some guy stepped forward, I didn't know his name. "You touch me and I will castrate you." Nim snarled, fixing him with a glare so fierce that she was surprised that the boy didn't burst into flames. The boy who was holding the other side of the sign laughed.

"Friend zoned!" He jeered, and Nim rolled her eyes.

"I'm nailing it." She said bluntly, swooping up the hammer.

"Hey, Nim!" Nim turn to the voice to see Alice in the doorway, her only competent partner for the festival.

"Here." She thrusted the hammer into Kyo's hands before going to meet her in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"Ok, apparently, it's up to you and me to run our stand, because everyone else decided they didn't want to go." Alice decided. Nim snarled a few choice words under her breath, the kindest of which would make a sailor flinch.

"And there's more. Since there is only gonna be two of us, I decided we would need an attention grabber."

"I don't like where this is heading..." Nim whispered almost fearfully. Alice easily ignored Nim's interruption.

"So you are going to wear this." She held up a hanger with a sparkly outfit hanging from it. Nim stared at the clothes in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

* * *

The night of the culture festival was rather hectic. Or maybe it just felt that way to Nim. She glanced down again at what she was wearing or, more likely, what she _wasn't_ wearing. The shirt was a sultry looking red, and it reminded Nim of a glittery, strapless bra. It boasted her ample bust, something Nim had always been rather self conscious about. It also revealed her lean figure, abs and all. She had always joked that she had better abs than Yuki, which was true. Yuki was lithe and rather feminine, while Nim was well defined and strong. The skirt Nim was wearing was really just a long cloth, tied in a knot on her right hip, with a long slit fully revealing her tanned leg. As attractive as she looked, no one made a move on her, because she was looking rather pissed off, and she was more than ready to maim the first man who brought up her appearance.

_This is ridiculous…_, the Jaguar decided in her head. She then noticed a crowd gathering over to her left. Curiosity tugged at her gut, and she got up and noticed it was Yuki. She smirked when she noticed that she wasn't the only one forced to wear something against her will. Nim then swaggered over to the stand where Kyo, Arisa and Tohru were all seated. Arisa wolf whistled when she noticed what Nim was wearing.

"Looking good, Nim!" She laughed. Nim didn't say anything, instead she flipped Arisa the bird and then bit into an onigiri rather boldly, considering Yuki's 'Hit or Miss' idea. Luckily, the rice ball was salmon flavored.

"Guess who pulled the short straw?" She growled rather irritably.

"I'm gonna assume that it wasn't the girl in the head dress." Arisa grinned, motioning to Alice, who was dressed as Cleopatra.

"Someone give the girl a cigar." The sarcasm was dripping from Nim's voice. She sat on the edge of the stand.

"You look very pretty, Nim!" Tohru decided firmly. A light smile graced its way onto the jaguar's lips as Tohru innocently beamed at her.

"Thanks."

Kyo, however, remained silent as he struggled to hide his blood red face behind the book he was reading. He couldn't help but notice how much chest the shirt _really _showed, and how long her legs _really_ were, and how just plain _sexy_ she _really _looked. His mind kept wandering back to the roof, earlier, as well. Thankfully, he was saved when a perky, happy, almost irritating voice cut through the air.

"NIMIAN!" It squealed happily. She turned around, confused, until she noticed a small blonde blur sprinting through the crowd. A large ear-to-ear smile instantly lit up Nim's face.

"MOMIJI!" She called back with just as much enthusiasm. She threw both of her arms wide open just as he tackled her. She managed to keep her balance, but she did stumble back one step.

"Nim, I missed you!" The rabbit said excitedly, his feet still lifted off the ground as Nim held him up.

"I missed you, too!" She laughed, holding him tight to her. Nim had always nursed a soft spot for Momiji, and she often treated him with kindness and affection, and was also fiercely protective over him. Kyo couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But just a little, tiny, _tiny_ bit jealous.

"Momiji, I told you not to run off like that." A much calmer voice sighed.

"Hey, Nemo." Nim smirked as Hatori stiffened in response to his pet name. Nim loved messing with the ever stoic doctor, but he had long since stopped asking her not to call him 'Nemo'.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, glancing at Nim's apparel.

Nim smirked wolfishly. "I just started a job on a street corner, didn't you know?"

"What are you doing here?" Yuki demanded coldly, and in response Hatori calmly took a stethoscope and pressed it against Yuki's chest.

"You missed you monthly appointment." He said, sounding rather bored. Then again, he _always_ sounded rather bored. "You know you can't do that." He then turned his attention to Nim. "The same goes for you." He didn't bother to hide his exasperation with the female.

Nim smiled knowingly. "But I don't have to go. You're always with Akito, so you know that I'm doing the exact opposite of how he's doing."

The doctor sighed. "You know it's not that simple. You have issues that can't be judged from the outside or from Akito."

Nimian scowled at his implications, however true they were.

"I'm fine thank you." Her voice was cold and icy, a dramatic contrast to her normally humorous tone.

"You must be Tohru!" Momiji unlatched himself from Nim and instead launched himself at Tohru. Arisa had long since disappeared, and Kyo, Tohru, Momiji and Nim were hidden behind a curtain. Nimian could hear Yuki and Hatori conversing outside, but didn't pay attention to the pair.

"Hey, you know about the curse, right?" Momiji babbled.

"Yeah, I do." Tohru said, smiling at him.

"Yay! So that means I can hug you!" He then leapt at Tohru, but Kyo's hand whipped out and smacked him away.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know where we are?" Kyo roared.

"Wahhh! Nim, Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji whined from his spot on the floor.

"Don't hit him!" Nim growled at Kyo, poking him none too gently in the stomach.

"You just want to have Tohru all to yourself!" Momiji huffed at Kyo. "I bet you hug her everyday! You just don't want to share!"

"What the hell gave you that idea?" Kyo snarled, letting go of the boisterous rabbit. Momiji seized the chance to tackle Tohru into a hug. A large _poof_ and Tohru found herself on the floor with a rabbit on top of her.

Chaos erupted outside, everyone paraded behind the curtain yelling questions about where Momiji went. Nim thought briefly on what she could do to distract the crowd, but all her ideas were rather…_raunchy_, if you will.

"Not as strange as me." Yuki sighed, his voice melancholy. "A man who looks pretty in a dress."

It took the jaguar a second to realize that he was distracting them. Nim swooped Momiji up in her arms and placed him on her shoulder.

"Grab his clothes." She whispered to Kyo, before jogging outside.

* * *

"Momiji, babe, you gotta be more careful." Nim said gently. "You can't be so rash."

"Like your one to talk." Kyo growled quietly, and Nim sent him a half hearted glare.

"Nim is right." Hatori chastised. "Now, come on, we have to leave."

"But, I didn't get to say goodbye to Nim and Tohru!" Momiji protested.

"One minute then." Hatori turned to Kyo, Yuki and Nim. "What's the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Z…" We all say in unison, unsure of why he was asking. He then snapped a picture.

"Akito wanted to see you all." He explained. He glanced at the photo. "That will be a nice picture."

"You bastard!" Kyo and Nim yell, running after Hatori as he left casually down the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe Hatori got a picture of me looking like a hooker and of Yuki in a dress. And not only that, said picture is for _Akito_!" Nim bristled. The Jaguar and the Cat were both sitting perched on the roof, and it was late.

"Can imagine how mad Akito is gonna be?" Nim massages her temples. "I mean, are you kidding? The first words out of his mouth are going to be 'I told you so, you arrogant little bitch, I own you'! It's ridiculous!"

"I doubt he'll care about you." Kyo says dismissively. "It's the rat he's going to be upset about."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Your right. I don't know why I'm freaking out." She laid back and stared at the stars. She began to doze, until she drifted off into a deep sleep, right next to Kyo.

The cat stared intently at the sleeping female beside him, wrestling violently with his emotions. God, what the hell was this? It was exotic and foreign, and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He struggled to even put it into words before he gave up and buried his face in his hands.

_God, I'm an idiot._

* * *

**A/N 2- Tohru you cockblocker! I'm sorry, I was gonna have them kiss, but then I was like, you know what? I'm gonna make them beg.**

**Kyo: What the hell was that for?**

**Nimian: No kidding! Thats not fair! **

**TKT: Is too fair. I am the all powerful writer! I could just make this really long and have all my reader's waiting for you guys to get together, only to find that Kyo was having a secret affair with Yuki, and you were just rebound.**

**Nim: You wouldn't...**

**TKT: Your right, I wouldn't. But I still could! Anyway, Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This chapter is pretty short, about half as long as a normal chapter. I'll be back soon, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, I can't find her!" Kyo rips the door open in a flurry, about to panic.

"Isn't it weird?" Nim agreed. "Tohru went out today."

"You would know if you had been listening to her last night." Yuki purred coolly.

"Ow." Nim said, rubbing her chest.

Shigure fixes her with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my chest just hurts."

Shigure started to say something when Nim cut him off.

"No, I don't need you to call Hatori. I'm fine." Her voice was stubborn, and Shigure knew better than to push the Jaguar.

Nim shivered and pulled the jacket she was wearing closer around her. She yawned and then started to cough. She expected the cough to end soon enough, but she quickly found herself hunched over, her arms tight around her own waist. The coughs were violent, and she made a sort of honking noise with every breath. Her breathing quickened and became shallow. When the coughs finally subsided Shigure stood up.

"I'm calling Hatori."

Nim didn't even protest as he walked out the room. Kyo walked up to her and gently pulled her up, which was rather out of character for him.

"Come on." His voice was gruff but his actions were careful as he placed her onto the couch. She lay down and dozed, blissfully unaware of the world around her.

* * *

Hatori walked through the door, looking slightly flustered when he saw Nim passed out on the couch. He woke her up, and she let out a breathy moan as she sat up.

"Hey, Nemo." Her voice was gravelly, and she was groggy from sleep. Hatori, however, got straight to the point.

"What hurts?"

"My chest, my head, I'm cold and it's hard to breathe."

Hatori placed a hand on her forehead, and was surprised by the burning heat erupting from her skin.

"Do your muscles hurt?"

"I feel kind of sore, yeah."

Hatori leaned forward and pressed his ear against her breast.

"Well, geez Nemo, if you wanted some action all you had to do was ask." She smirked.

"Just breathe." Hatori sighed. Nimian did so obediently, her chest expanding and contrasting as she breathed deeply.

"Friction rub." He muttered quietly as he pulled away. "Open."

Nim opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out. Hatori pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and shined it down her throat.

"You have pleurisy." He decided. He took a cotton swab out of his pocket. "Lick."

She smiled rather perversely. "If I had a dime for every time I heard _that_." Hatori rolled his eyes, and she took the tip of the swab in her mouth before letting go. Hatori took a testing kit out of his bag, and soon turned his attention back to Nimian.

"As well as Walking Pneumonia."

"So what?" Nim asked, rolling her eyes. "It can't be that bad." Almost as though to prove her point, her body was racked with another bout of coughs. She let out one last hack, and blood splattered against the floor. Tohru gasped fearfully, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Shit…" Nim growled, wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"_Nimian!_" Hatori yelled. "How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"First time."

He sighed and seemed to calm down. "Alright." His hand dove into his bag, and he gave Nim a bottle of god knows what. "Drink three mouthfuls."

Nim opened the bottle and sniffed the vile liquid. "But Nemo…"

"_Drink now_."

She huffed and drank one mouthful. Her eyes shot open and her torso lurched forward. She clapped a hand over her mouth; she swallowed quickly and let out a pained yelp.

"It _burns_."

"I know." Hatori soothed. "Its alcohol, it will get rid of infection and close up the wounds faster." Nim fixed Hatori with a fearful look, like she was unsure if she should trust him or not. She glanced across the room and stole a look at Kyo, who was looking at her with concerned red eyes. She steeled her nerves and took two more gulps. Hatori gave her countless more pills, and instructed her to drink three more mouthfuls of the alcohol tomorrow morning.

"I have to go monitor Akito. Get plenty of rest." Hatori told Nim firmly. He turned to Shigure. "Watch her."

Normally, the Jaguar would have been insulted that Hatori didn't think she could handle herself, but she was a little loopy from all the medicines, and her thoughts were all vague and fuzzy. Hatori said his goodbyes and left, knowing full well that Akito would need to be given shots to diminish his health, a task usually reserved for Nim. Nimian leaned heavily on Kyo as he and Tohru led the Jaguar to her room. Kyo laid the girl on her bed gently, and Tohru left the room. Kyo turned to follow her when he felt a hand brush his lower back.

"Kyo…" Nim's voice was quiet and calm, and it was kind of weird for Kyo to hear because it was so different then her normally loud, bold tone. He turned around came close to her, placing a pale hand on her cheek.

"What?"

She fixed him with innocent, child like eyes. "Stay with me."

Kyo fixed her with a confused look. "What?"

She patted the bed next to her before repeating herself. "Stay with me."

Kyo realized what she wanted and he blushed a brilliant shade of red. He thought briefly of leaving, but then he brushed it away. He climbed into bed beside her, under the covers, her back to his chest. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her waist, almost like he was asking her permission. She shimmied a few inches closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling their taunt bodies together and diminishing any space between them. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her spicy scent. Using his free hand, he began to run his fingers through her jet black locks. The soothing gesture calmed Nim, and she found herself leaning into his warm touches. And the pair fell asleep just like that, Kyo's fingers still tangled in her hair.

* * *

**A/N 2- Oh dear god the fluff. IT BURNS! Wow, that was why cheesier than it was supposed to be. Oh well. Now I have to write a really angsty chapter next. Just kidding, I don't think I will. I might, though. Any way, See you soon!**

**The Killer's Tears 0 3 0**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm back. Remeber that angsty chapter I promised? Here it is. Also some warnings. There is some offensive language, but what's new, right? There's some adult themes in here, nothing to explicit to keep my T rating, but still. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Dreams meant a lot of things for a lot of people, but Nimian always did her best to dance around them, preferring the calm tranquility of darkness. Tonight, however, Nim was not so lucky.

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" Akito growled his voice deep and commanding. The whole celebration seemed to have come to a screeching halt with those five words. At thirteen years old, Nim was even more stubborn and proud than she was now, if that was possible._

"_I'm attending the party. The Jaguar _did_ show up despite being banned, didn't it?"_

* * *

"_You worthless whore!" He snarled, slamming Nim roughly against the wall of the abandoned hallway. "Who the hell do you think you are?"_

"_I think I'm a member of this family." Her voice was condescending, and a smirk played on her lips. A deep, feral growl escaped Akito's throat, and his hand pulled back. A blinding pain shot through Nim's jaw, and she recoiled. He struck her twice more before grabbing her roughly by the collar and dragging her into his bedroom. Every time he hit her, Akito got a little stronger, and Nim got a little weaker. He shoved her onto his bed, and climbed on top of her. _

"_I'll show you how much you're a member of this family." His hand ripped of her shirt, and when Nim resisted, he slapped her again. _

"_Who else could love you but me?" he tore off her skirt and panties with a disturbing strength. She wiggled beneath him, and he balled up her fist, and her vision went black for a second. Some how, in those few brief seconds, he had tied her wrists to the head of the bed frame. Akito's hands moved to his own waist band. _

"_Let me show you how much I love you."_

* * *

_She was kneeling on the edge of the bed, her eyes wide with shock. Nimian's breathing was rapid and shallow, her hands clutched at her broken womanhood, almost as though she was struggling to put herself back together. Blood coated the inside of her thighs. She could still feel him pulsating within her, in and out, in and out. A smooth, rhythmic motion._

_In and out. In and out._

* * *

Nimian always told herself that it never really happened. She covered up her twisted feelings with promiscuity, frequently sleeping with Hiro, Kureno, or even Haru a few years later. Occasionally, she would even go out and participate in lesbianism with strangers. Things got even worse when Kyo left. It was almost like the only thing anchoring her to this world had been torn away. And she drowned herself in alcohol, and Kureno became her object of lust. Not affection, there was no love between them, only lust, and both of them understood that. But sometimes, she would go to Haru's with the intention of sex, but ended up curling herself up close to him and crying, diamonds streaking down her face. Haru didn't seem to mind, if anything he seemed to enjoy being able to comfort Nim. Sobs would rack her chest, and he would purr comforting, husky words into her ear. But wasn't enough. She could still feel him.

In and out. In and out

In and out.

* * *

**A/N 2- So, for those of you who aren't the brightest crayons in the box, Akito raped Nim. Please don't forget to R&R, the only reason I write is for your feedback! **

**See ya soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Sup guys? I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Warm sunlight streamed through the window, and Kyo growled a few harsh profanities under his breath. He started to get up, but he felt a warm, feminine figure pressed against him. He opened his eyes, confused, when he saw Nimian nestled comfortably in his arms. He remembered last night, and his cheeks turned a flaming shade of blood red. He slowly started to pull away from the Jaguar, but she let out a deep, breathy moan when he moved. She rolled over, and attached herself to him. Her hands tangled in his shirt, almost like she was going to physically restrain him there. She buried her nose in his chest, before tilting her head up and nuzzling his neck. Nim's warm breath fanned over him intimately, and Kyo turned even redder.

"Too early…" She murmured huskily against his skin. "Five more minutes…"

Kyo stiffened body relaxed a little. What was five more minutes, really? He rewrapped himself around Nim's waist, and subconsciously planted a chaste kiss in her hair. His eyelids began to flutter closed as he-

"_Oooohhh, _Kyo and Nimian are in_ LOOOOOOOOOVVVE_!"

Nim's eyes ripped open as Shigure's loud, annoying voice cut through the air. Kyo shot up into a sitting position, practically shoving Nim off of him. Not that he really needed to, the Jaguar had just about leapt out of her own skin. In her haste, she had forgotten that her bed wasn't exactly _big_, and she ended up tumbling onto the floor and landing on her stomach with an audible _**THUNK**_! She stayed there for a second, her head spinning, her senses on overload, trying to process what was happening. Her reaction time wasn't the best in the morning when she woke up on her own terms, let alone when someone else actually woke her up.

"Shut up, you damn dog, we are _not_!" Kyo snarled, looking rather cat like as he flashed his fangs and arched his back.

"_Kyo and Nimian sitting in a tree_-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"_K.I.S.S.I.N.G_-"

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID MUTT!"

"It's too damn early for this…" Nim muttered as she picked herself up off the ground and crawled back into her bed. Kyo blushed an even more intense red and let out a startled noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak as Nim collapsed next to him. He catapulted out of bed and Nim didn't even bother tossing him a tired glance as she curled up where he had previously been, taking silent pleasure in the fact that the spot was still warm. Kyo stormed out of the room and down the hall, and Shigure padded after him, still singing loudly. Nimian dozed for another three hours or so, when she finally decided that she should probably get up. She heaved herself out of bed and dragged her body down the hall. She glanced at the clock, and it read 1:34 P.M. That was a _much_ more acceptable time. She walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet door, groping around inside it rather blindly. Her fingers closed around something, and she pulled it out. She held a glass measuring cup in her hands, and she stared at it blankly before shrugging.

_Why the hell not?_

She emptied the coffee pot into the measuring cup, and glanced around her to make sure no one was near before spiking it with just a _little bit _of sake. Nim didn't really drink anymore, as least not as much as she used to, but sometimes she felt like she just _really needed _it.

Today was one of those times.

* * *

Nim drank deeply from her make shift cup and began to wander the house, searching for some form of life. When she padded by Shigure's room, she saw the dog harassing his editor. He saw her and smirked.

"Hi, Nim!" his voice was teasing and sing song, and Nim knew what was coming. Before he could speak, she took another calm draught of her coffee and flipped him the bird with her right hand, not even bothering to stop walking. Shigure's laugh boomed through the hall as Nim walked away, but it was quickly silenced by Mitsuru's frantic and high pitched squealing about five hundred pages. She heard some scuffling to her right and padded toward the noise. Arisa was in the room, and she was dusting.

"Hola." Nim said, walking up behind the blonde. Arisa stopped her cleaning and smiled when she saw Nim.

"Finally decided to get out of bed, huh?" She asked, and then motioned to the measuring cup in the jaguar's hands questioningly.

"I needed a big cup." Nim explained, and Arisa rolled her eyes.

"That's ghetto."

"I've been told worse."

Tohru skipped into the room, smiling as per usual.

"Good morning, Nim!" Tohru chirped brightly.

"Morning." The jaguar replied a little coarsely. Bless that girl's heart, being able to be so damn happy all the time.

"How are you feeling?" Tohru's eyes were concerned, and she looked Nim up and down like she was appraising a horse.

"Much better." She promised.

"Are you sure? You were really sick yesterday…"

"I'm sure. I'm pretty resilient."

"What happened yesterday?" Arisa asked curiously.

"I was sick. Coughing and such. Nothing too bad." Nim waved her hand flippantly. "Anyways, what are you guys up to?"

"We're cleaning for New Years!" Tohru beamed. She held up some cleaning supplies.

"I see. What's next year, Year of the Rabbit?" Nim cocked her head to the left.

"I think so." Arisa agreed.

"You guys mind if I helped?" Nim looked at Tohru for permission.

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Alright, what do you guys need done?" Nim put her coffee down on the table, deciding she would finish it later.

"Well, Hana is doing the bathroom, Arisa is dusting… I guess you could help Kyo move things so that I can clean behind them." Tohru decided thoughtfully. Nim felt her heart rate pick up when Tohru mentioned the red headed cat. How would he react to her after this morning? Would he be mad? Embarrassed? Or would he just ignore her all together? She was tentative to approach him, but Nim had always been one to bite the bullet and then spit it at the shooter.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

"Ready?" Nim asked, adjusting her hold on her side of the book shelf. Yuki nodded and Kyo gave a grunt in agreement. "Go."

All three of them heave upwards managing to get it off of the ground, but, Jesus, it was _heavy_. They manage to stumble forward a few steps when Shigure goes sprinting through the room. Nim flagged him down. A few seconds later, the zodiacs even get Mitsuru to help, but Shigure slinks away. The second the editor realizes he left, she drops her hold on the book shelf, and shoots after him. The case begins to sway, and the three panic.

"waitwaitwaitwait-"

_**BANG!**_

"Damn…"

* * *

"I'm not going." The Three young zodiac members all growled in unison.

"Tohru, none of them will come with me to the celebration…" Shigure whined, sounding like a five year old who had been denied candy before dinner.

"Why not?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I never go. It's easier that way." Nim said flippantly, trying her best to sound careless. "Akito and I don't exactly get along, and let's just say some things are better left swept under the rug."

"I haven't been there in four months. I'm not going back now." Kyo told her irritably.

"I had my reasons for leaving the Sohma household, and they would seem almost meaningless if I went back now." Yuki's voice was calm and relaxed, and Nim could only hope she sounded half as good.

"The cat and the jaguar aren't allowed at the banquet, I suppose that's to keep to the story, too." Shigure mused thoughtfully.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Tohru looked at Nim and Kyo with sympathy in her eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing to get all upset about." Kyo muttered.

"It's Fine. And besides, can you imagine me being _civil _and _social_ with other people? It's enough to give anyone nightmares." Nim laughed.

"I think Kyo is just scared that he'll get hurt with Kagura being so excited." Shigure whispered confidentially to Tohru.

"SHUT IT!" Kyo yelled instantly.

"Anyway, the bottom line is we're not going." Nim rolled her eyes at how easily the conversation had gotten off track.

"And besides, if we left tonight, that means we would have to stay at the Sohma house for two extra nights, so Ms. Honda would be on her own for three days." Yuki explained.

"If you're worried about leaving me here, don't be. I'm happy that you two worry about me and I want you to be happy, too. Plus, this will be the first time you see your parents in a while, and I'm sure there are people looking forward to seeing you. And I promise I'll take good care of the house." Tohru told the four philosophically. And then, naturally... "_Oh no, I left the bathtub running_!" Tohru sprinted out of the room, and Yuki and Kyo reluctantly agreed to go to the celebration.

"I'm still not going." Nim's voice was firm and stubborn.

"Why not? Yuki and Kyo are going." Shigure persuaded.

"Doesn't mean I am. You of all people should know that Akito and I can't be in the same room for longer than three minutes without at least one of us attempting to kill the other! I don't do well in crowds, either, it's too stressful." Nim shuddered. Throngs of people pushing and shoving, laughing and talking. People with fake smiles plastered onto their faces as Nim said hello, and then sighing in relief when she walked away. Women pulling her into pillow-like chests as they hugged her in sympathy. No. She did it once, and she will _never do it again_.

* * *

"Watch out for crowds." Tohru told the departing members firmly.

"Don't worry; no one will be out at this hour." Shigure promised.

"Lock the doors." Yuki reminded the two females.

"We'll be fine." Nim rolled her eyes. "I got it covered."

"Alright…"

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo all seemed reluctant to leave, but eventually the two formers began to trudge down the walkway. Kyo, however, lingered by the porch. Nim glanced next to her and saw Tohru happily waving her goodbyes to Yuki and Shigure. The jaguar slunk up to Kyo silently.

"Good luck." Nim told him gently. Kyo didn't say anything, but if Nim wasn't kidding herself, he did huddle a few inches closer to her. "You'll be fine." Nim soothed, and after a quick moment of indecision, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kyo's cheeks briefly, but she still felt his skin heat up dramatically. When Nim pulled away, her cheeks looking similar to Kyo's, Kyo murmured something incoherent under his breath before scuttling away, his cheeks still painted red.

Nim turned and looked at Tohru expectantly. "Now what?"

"We go inside, I guess…" The pair walked inside and Nim locked the door behind her. The house was eerily silent.

"This is so weird…" Nim decided. "It's actually _quiet_. In all honesty, I had forgotten what that sounded like." Tohru giggled, and Nim noticed a radio on the counter. She walked over to it and turned it on, and then began to hum with the music.

"I like this song." Nim decided aloud before turning to Tohru. "Dance with me."

"Huh?" Tohru looked at the jaguar in confusion.

"Dance with me."

"Oh, no, I can't dance…"

"Nonsense. Anyone can dance; you just have to have the right partner." Nim stepped forward and took one Tohru's hands in her own, her other hand rested itself casually on her waist. Tohru tentatively put her free hand on Nim's shoulder. "Now just sway with the music."

Nim began to rock gently, and Tohru followed her lead. The girls started out slow and casual, and Nim could feel Tohru becoming more confident in her movements. Nim began to lead a little faster, and her movements became more complicated, but Tohru kept up with her.

"There you go, you got it." Nim praised. Tohru smiled at her, and the song on the radio changed, becoming faster and more exciting. Nim looked down at Tohru for permission, and she beamed excitedly at the jaguar. Without any warning, Nim swung Tohru out swiftly, before pulling her in again. The rice ball squealed, and Nim laughed. The two girls then began to melt into the music.

Yuki and Kyo were panting heavily as the

* * *

y both shot through the door, but both boys froze when they saw the two girls laughing and dancing. Tohru had her usual slightly ditzy grin on her face, but Nim had a wide ear-to-ear grin, looking happy and, for once in a long time, at peace with the world. Like nothing was bothering her. She always acted careless and light hearted, but Kyo saw that dark glint in her eye. The look that showed that she had seen things that most people only hope to experience in their most demonic nightmares. But, then again, they both carried that burden, didn't they? Nim and Tohru disconnected, and Nim began to dance on her own, using an exotic grace that she had never used in front of them. Tohru clapped in time with the music, and Nim's lanky legs moved in a complicated fashion, performing what almost seemed like some sort of tribal dance. The music finished with a dramatic flourish and so did the Jaguar. At the end, Nim bowed deeply, and Tohru clapped for her. They noticed the two boys in the hallway.

"Hey, guys." Nim grinned, her chest rising and falling rapidly from dancing; she was clearly out of breath. "Why aren't you at the celebration?"

"We decided we couldn't let you and Ms. Honda spend New Years alone."

"Alright. But if you guys are gonna be here, we're still celebrating." Nim grinned mischievously and motioned for the two boys to step into the room. They did so obediently, but tentatively. Another slow song came on the radio.

"Yuki, Tohru's your partner. Kyo, you get the honor of dancing with me."

"Hey, wait a second I don't wanna-"

"I don't believe Ms. Honda-"

"Would you two rather dance together?" Nim smirked with amusement and cocked her head to the right. The two boys glared at each other in disgust, before Yuki gently took Tohru's hand in his own and placed the other on her waist. He kept an arms length between them so that he didn't transform. Nim stepped forward and placed her arms around Kyo's neck. Instinctively, he put his slightly calloused hands on her waist, and then blushed when he realized what he did.

"Come on." Nim purred gently.

"I don't know how to dance…" he mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes. He was afraid he would seem clumsy and awkward compared to Nim, especially after seeing her move so easily before.

Nim sighed. "Why do people always think dancing is something that has to be taught? It's natural. Just do what I do." Without waiting for his response, Nim began to sway her figure and Kyo followed her movements, still blushing. As they danced, they slowly drifted closer and closer, until Nim was resting her hands against his chest and her head on his shoulder. Kyo had his arms encircled around her waist, holding her as close as possible, breathing in Nim's intoxicating smell. The song ended, but the pair didn't stop moving, both perfectly content with their current position. Nim glanced outside the window and noticed that it was almost morning. They had been together all night. Tohru's head peeped through the doorway.

"Me and Yuki are going to go watch the first sunrise of the year! Do you two want to come?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Nim pulled away from Kyo, linking their arms and dragging him as they followed Tohru. The trio clambered onto the roof, Yuki was already waiting for them patiently.

"Have you decided what to wish for yet?" Tohru asked as we all get comfortable. "I've got mine all ready to go."

"Hmmm… I think I've got mine!" Nim grinned.

"This year, I'm gonna beat that damn rat!" Kyo leapt off his feet.

"Ah, I see, your wishing, aren't you?" Yuki sneered.

"It's gonna be a good year." Nim laughs, resting her amber eyes intently on Kyo. "I can already tell."

* * *

**A/N 2- More proof that I'm nothing more than a hopeless romantic at heart. Don't forget to R&R, when I first started this story, I was getting 20 reviews a chapter... now I get like five... I don't want to whine or badger you guys, BUT PLEASE! I'll see you guys soon. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- WOOOO! DOUBLE DIGITS! Hey guys, I'm back! To celebrate, I made a twitter account, the name is still TheKillersTears, and you can go there for any info on any of my stories. Feel free to go check it out! Warnings for this chapter, more swearing than usual and mentions of that horrible demon called 'Sex'.**

* * *

"Dammit you stupid rat!" Kyo roared, pointing an accusing finger at Yuki. "One day, I'm gonna make you say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry." Yuki was staring at Kyo with a mixture of amusement and irritation. Mostly irritation.

"That's it; we're taking this outside, Pretty Boy!"

"We _are_ outside you stupid cat."

Kyo let out a feral growl, and Nim sighed. Could those two at least _pretend_ to behave in public? People were staring. Not that she was really one to talk. Tohru padded out of the store, and Nim gave the small girl her full attention.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright, then, lets go." She turned back to the brewing fight. "Hey, Cujo, Ratatouille, lets go."

Kyo and Yuki stopped and fixed Nim with a confused looked.

"Ratatouille?"

"Cujo?"

"Yeah. It was a joke." Nim explained. "Cujo 'cause Kyo's the cat and Ratatouille because Yuki's the rat."

The pair continued to look at her with blank looks on their faces.

"Never mind. _I_ thought it was funny." She grumbled. "Let's just go."

* * *

"You do have a fever…" Tohru admitted, pressing a hand to Yuki's forehead. Yuki flushed a brilliant shade of red, but Tohru was too concerned to notice. It was cute.

"Maybe you should skip school tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine." Yuki insisted.

"Are you sure? We have the endurance run tomorrow."

"She's right. We don't want you to transform because you pushed yourself too hard." Nim pointed out.

"So they still make you kids run around outside in the cold?" Shigure asked, digging around a chest for some medicine.

"Yeah, the bastards." Nim huffed.

"A set time? A specific place? THEN IT'S A RACE!" Kyo yells boldly.

"I don't know if it would be considered a _race_, per say…" Nim debated. "Besides, Yuki's sick, and-"

"Well then, you better give him some medicine and then put him to bed, 'cause he's not wiggling out of this one." Kyo smirked. Nim took a deep breath in and out.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"This blows on so many different levels…" Nim growled. She had her arms crossed tightly around her chest, and her body was shivering. "I hate the cold."

"It's fifty degrees out." Kyo sighed at the jaguar's dramatics.

"_Exactly_. I wasn't made for cold weather. And Arisa left my ass here… She didn't even pretend to invite me to skip with her."

"Fifty degrees is not cold."

Nim scoffed. "It is when the girls' gym uniform is a pair of spandex booty shorts with a t-shirt."

The coach called for all the girls.

"I'll see you later." Nim told Kyo. "Good luck with Yuki."

The run, or race, as Kyo insisted, started uneventfully, and Nim quickly pulled ahead of the pack. She was a natural runner, and the more she ran, the warmer she got. Her mind and her eyes began to wander as her body went on auto pilot. She noticed a person sitting casually on a hill, watching the sky. He had his hands nonchalantly tucked behind his head, and his hair was a startling white. He was wearing a long, cream colored trench coat, and he seemed vaguely familiar. As she got closer, she thought she recognized him, and a light smile graced her lips.

_No way._

Nim slowed down her pace until she was stealthily stalking up to the boy. At the last possible second, her body uncoiled and she launched herself at him.

"HARU!"

She tackled him, and Haru let out a loud '_Ooof'_ as over 150 pounds of pure female muscle slammed into him at full force.

"Hello, Nimian." He said when he realized who it was. The jaguar laughed lightheartedly, she enjoyed Haru's company greatly. You would think that since they slept together, it would make things clumsy and awkward, but really it only made the relationship more casual with plenty of perverted inside jokes.

"So," Nim began as she and Haru began to resituate themselves comfortably onto the grass. "Why are you hanging out here like a stalker?"

"You, Kyo and Yuki all skipped New Year's."

Nim fixed him with a confused look. "What's your point?"

"I was going to challenge Kyo then, but he wasn't there."

"Oh."

"Momiji was upset you weren't there."

A sharp pang of guilt entered Nim. "Was he?"

"Yeah, but he got over it pretty fast."

"Oh, good." Nim relaxed. Soon, however, she began to shiver again.

"Hey, Haru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have your jacket?"

The ox raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to eat it." Nim growled, her voice heavy with palpable sarcasm. "I'm cold, you reject."

"But I'm enjoying my view." Haru smirked mischievously as his eyes wandered up her bare legs and tight shorts.

"Whatever. These pants give me a camel toe."

Naturally, Haru's eyes began to wander a little bit higher.

"You can't really notice." He mused thoughtfully.

"I'm still cold."

Haru laughed, before taking off his jacket and throwing it to Nim. She caught it easily and shrugged it onto her shoulders, pulling it tightly around her. Nim turned her gaze back to the road, and notice Tohru as she began to jog past.

"Tohru!" Nim yelled as she flagged the girl down.

"Hi, Nim!" Tohru then noticed Haru sitting next to the jaguar. "Oh, hello…"

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is Hatsuharu Sohma, my-"

"They're coming." Haru said, looking down the road. Tohru and Nim exchanged confused looks when they saw Kyo and Yuki sprinting down the road like seven year olds trying to catch the ice cream truck. Which, needless to say, was pretty frickin' fast. Haru calmly tied a rope to a post at the opposite end of the street, then he returned to the side Tohru and Nim were on, the other end of the rope in his hand. He lies down on his stomach, and Nim took the hint, lying next to him in the same position.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Hush." Haru's eyes were concentrated on the long piece of rope.

"Did you just _hush _me?"

Just as Kyo began to pull ahead of Yuki, Haru pulled the rope taunt, and Kyo tripped, Face planting into the concrete.

"Nice timing." Nim complimented the ox.

"I try."

Tohru rushed to Kyo's side, and Nim heaved herself up off the ground. Kyo leapt up, anger emanating off of him.

"What the hell was that for!? I was wining, too!" Kyo yelled.

"Well, if I hadn't done that, then you wouldn't have stopped, now would you?" Haru pointed out calmly. He then turned his head slightly to the left, glancing over his shoulder. "What I just did was very dangerous, and if anyone but Kyo had done that, they would've been hurt pretty bad, so don't try this at home."

"Don't try it here! Who the hell are you even talking to anyway?" Kyo demanded roughly.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Yuki sighed.

"Well, yeah, but I left on Sunday with the intent of returning later that night, but I was swept away into the heart of the darkness and it took me three days to find my way out." Haru explained.

"Why can't you just say you got lost?" Yuki said exasperatedly.

"His sense of direction is as crappy as ever." Kyo huffed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Saying that would imply that he _has_ a sense of direction." Nim laughed.

"Umm, guys, maybe we should get out of the way." Tohru suggested, warily eyeing the crowd that was approaching the group.

"Yeah, good idea." Nim praised. The five teens migrated to under a bridge, well out of the way.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Kyo glared at Haru with intent scarlet eyes.

"I was going to challenge you at New Year's, but you skipped out." Haru smirked. "So I've come to you!" Haru put up his fists and took a fighting stance.

"Hey, wait a second I'm in the middle of something here!" Kyo snarled, and the two began to argue.

"This is gonna get dirty." Nim said, looking at the ox and cat with reproachful amber eyes.

"Kyo, maybe you should do what he asks before-" Yuki began.

"No. I said no, and I'm not doing it." Kyo turned around and began to walk away, only to have Haru leap forward and attack him violently from behind. Haru clashed his head into the nape of Kyo's neck, and Kyo knelt on impact, his heads clutching where Haru had hit him.

"You make me sick." Haru growled ominously. "You and your pathetic girly whining. You think you're a man? You're nothing but a little kitty cat afraid of a fight! And you know what? YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Haru's hand shot forward to smack on the back of his head. "HAHAHAHAHA- UGH!"

Haru's head snapped back as Kyo kicked him square in the jaw.

"You little punk!" Kyo roared. "Who do you think you are?"

"That's more like it!" Haru laughed dementedly.

"And black Haru makes his long awaited appearance." Nim sighed.

Tohru was looking at Haru like he was something from another planet.

"Haru has two personalities." Nim explained. "On most days, he's mellow and real easy to get along with. Until he gets angry. Then it's explosive, as you can see here."

"So you're saying he's kind of like Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Not at all." Yuki said. "We're saying he's a thousand times worse."

"Are you comfortable enjoying the show Yuki?" Haru purred rather seductively, taking Yuki's chin in his hand and tilting the boys head up. Their faces were inches from each other. "Because I'm coming for you next."

"Is that a fact?" Yuki sneered condescendingly.

A gentle laugh rumbled up in Haru's throat, before he stepped away from Yuki. Nim expected Haru to turn back to Kyo, but instead he pinned her to the wall, his hands on either side of her head, pelvis pressed hungrily against hers.

"I suggest you save your energy, babe." His voice was sultry, caressing her ear, but Nim fixed him with a defiant gaze. "'Cause you're gonna need it later when I'm done with you." His voice was practically sex on silk sheets, but she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and glared at him. Rough sex with Black Haru was great, granted, just not here, not now, and _especially_ not around Kyo.

"Fuck off." Nim snarled, and the same condescending laugh escaped the ox, before he finally turned back to his opponent.

"Get up, Kyo!"

"I've been up, where the hell were you?" The red head barked. The two engaged in combat yet again, and Nim sighed.

"This is gonna go on for hours."

"Ms. Honda, I suggest you go on your way." Yuki told her politely. "Those two may be here a while."

"But, shouldn't we try to stop them?" Tohru eyed the pair unsurely, flinching when Kyo landed a satisfying punch.

"They'll wear themselves out." Nim dismissed. "Eventually…."

"I suppose-" Yuki began, but then he began to cough. The coughs became harder and more violent, until Yuki was on his knees, struggling for breath. Haru and Kyo both stopped fighting as Haru rushed to Yuki's side. Nim knelt and pressed one hand firmly against his chest, the other hand in the middle of his back.

"Easy, easy." She whispered to him gently, almost like she was calming an animal. "You're okay. Just breathe. You're alright."

"We have to get him to the main house." Haru said. Yuki looked up at him with fearful amethyst eyes.

"Guess not, huh?" Nim looked at Haru and Kyo thoughtfully. "We could take a cab, but…"

"It'll be a real pain if he transforms." Haru shook his head.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Tohru was looking around frantically, like she was trying searching for some sort of magic medicine that would stop the asthma attack.

"You know, there is _one_ thing you can do." Haru smirked dangerously at Tohru. "After all, if I have to do it with someone, she might as well be cute." Haru shot forward and wrapped his strong arms around Tohru, pulling her into a tight hug. The customary '_poof_' of smoke, and a massive cow replaced Haru.

"Hold on to my neck so I don't change back."

"Yeah, we're gonna look so _normal_ strutting around with a cow following us like a lost puppy." Nim laughed as she heaved Yuki onto Haru's back.

* * *

Tohru gently placed the ice pack on Yuki's forehead, looking down at him in a worried manner.

"I told you so." Nim sighed, before zoning out from the conversation. Her eyes wandered from Yuki, to Shigure, to Kyo, to finally rest on Haru. He was still a cow, and Nim stared at him for a second when she got an idea. She got up, but no one paid attention to her until she seated herself comfortably on Haru's back.

"What are you doing?" Shigure fixed her with a confused look, not sure if the jaguar was ok or not.

Nim adjusted her seat, trying to get more comfortable.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nim, get off of him!" Kyo roared, leaping to his feet.

"Why?" She giggled. "It's like riding a pony." She squeezed Haru around the middle with her long legs.

"Onward, mighty steed!"

Haru turned his head and glared at Nim without amusement.

"Come on." She squeezed him again, harder this time. "Forward!"

"…"

"Please?"

"…No."

"Jerk." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She squealed as a colorful cloud of smoke erupted around her, and she felt herself fall to the ground. When the smoke cleared, she found herself straddling the back of a very naked Hatsuharu.

"Oh, sorry." She said, getting up off him.

"I'll go call Hatori." He volunteered as Kyo began to yell at him about getting dressed.

* * *

"Alright. Ok. Sorry. Ok. Ok. Bye." Haru sighed as he hung up the phone.

"So what did Nemo say?" Nim asked curiously.

"He sounded mad for some reason." Haru cocked his head to the left, almost as though he couldn't understand why the doctor had been so upset.

"That's what happens if you disappear for three days." Kyo growled. "So that damn rat's been taken care of. Wanna finish our fight?"

"No." Haru sighed, turning to leave. Kyo jaw hit the ground. "You really have gotten stronger, Kyo. I need more training."

Kyo launched forward and grabbed Haru in a headlock. "No wait a second you think just 'cause you go back to white Haru-"

"Oh, so you're white Haru now?" Tohru asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is Yuki asleep?"

Tohru nodded her confirmation.

"Good." Haru turned his gaze to Kyo. "Don't attack him while he's asleep, Kyo."

"What? Why would I pull some kind of cheap trick like that? The day I knock that rat on his tail, its gonna be fair and square!" Kyo turned on his heels and began to stomp out the door. "Aw, to hell with it, I'm going back to school." The door closed with a resounding _**thud**_, and Nim sighed. She picked herself up and waved goodbye before padding after the cat.

* * *

Who the Hell did Haru think he was? He thinks he could just strut in to challenge Kyo, and then just leave? The coward. Kyo's thoughts wandered back to their fight, and Kyo felt his blood boil when he remembered the way Haru had addressed Nim. His body pressed firmly against her lithe figure, the way he purred to her, and the way Nim _didn't_ shove Haru away. Not that he _cared_, Dammit! Why would he care?

Kyo growled under his breath and quickly scaled a tree, getting comfortable on a particularly high branch. Couldn't those two have some decency? It was no secret they slept together, but still! It was one of those things where you knew what had happened, but you didn't think it really happened.

_But he didn't care, Dammit_!

* * *

Nim wandered the around the trees, she knew Kyo wouldn't go back to school. And, being the cat, she knew that he liked to be someplace high when he got upset, but this time, the roof was too obvious. She glanced up around her, searching the tree tops. She saw a flash of orange to her right and grinned. She easily climbed the tree, being rather feline herself.

"Hey, Koneko." She purred, nestling herself close next to him. All she received, however, was an unsatisfying grunt in response.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…" Was his gruff reply.

"Come on. Something's wrong. Now tell me."

"I can't."

She cocked her heads to the left and looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"Because you'd laugh."

"I promise I won't."

Kyo snorted.

"Please?" She hooked her arms through Kyo's, and gently placed her chin on his shoulder. Kyo pulled away, and Nim looked at him with obvious hurt in her golden eyes. Kyo mustered up all his available courage and slammed his lips against hers. The kiss was clumsy, their noses bumped and their bodies were at awkward angles, but it was almost like he was trying to send her a message.

_I'm not perfect_, he seemed to say. Judging by the way she threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer, almost causing them to fall out of the tree; she had a message, too.

_That's okay, because I'm not either._

When they broke apart for air, they kept their forehead pressed together, but neither of them breathed a word. After a few minutes, Kyo tilted his head forward and placed a chaste kiss on the right corner of her lips.

_I want more_.

Nim smiled gently and brought their lips together again.

_Then you'll get it_.

* * *

**A/N 2- Finally! Am I the only one who thought that took forever? Oh well. Sorry it took so long, my flash drive thought it would be a good idea to disappear. But I found it! MUWAHAHAHAHA! I think Haru is sexy as hell, black or otherwise, and I probably show it in this chapter. Oh well. Anyway, see you guys later! R&R please!**


	11. Author's Note

Guys, I am so sorry. I haven't updated for gos knows how long, but I'm truly sorry. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder three years ago, and I recently came off the medicine I was using to help me deal with the symptoms. I went into a depressive episode, and I just realized how much I have been abusing this story. I promise haven't abandoned it, but the earliest update I can promise is next Friday night. I'm SO SORRY GUYS. I hope this can begin to start my apology.

The Killer's Tears


	12. Chapter 11 (More or Less)

**A/N- Oh my God, look who finally got up her fat lazy ass to update. Its a miracle, isn't it? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, guys, but I've been depressed and school has been piling up and you know how that goes. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

"A journey! Yeah, that's it; I'll go on a journey!" Kyo leapt to his feet, visibly panicking.

"You won't make it." Nim guaranteed, glancing up at the clock and then popping a piece of milk chocolate in her mouth. Kyo was momentarily distracted.

"Where did you get that?"

Nimian pointed at Yuki.

"Well, whatever, I have to leave." Kyo whipped around and began to run out the door.

"He's not gonna make it." Nim purred her voice cheerful and singsong. She heaved herself up and walked casually over to the school windowsill, leaning against it.

"What are you doing?" Yuki questioned, looking over her shoulder. "Oh."

"I told him he wasn't gonna make it, but _noooooo_ he decided to go anyways." Nimian smirked as Kagura launched herself forward and slammed her lithe body into Kyo's, landing on the ground with a resounding **THUD**.

"Why are you two by the window?" Tohru padded up to the two zodiac members, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Kagura came to wish her lovely Kyo a _very_ happy Valentine's Day." Nim explained.

"Oh. Why do feel like Kyo isn't too happy to see her?"

"Because he isn't." Nim mused. She felt a small jealous pang in her chest when Kagura held Kyo close, despite the fact that he was struggling to get away. The two felines weren't an 'item', per say, but Nimian felt her animalistic side want to protect what she had deemed as hers. "Should I go help him?"

Neither Tohru nor Yuki said anything, enraptured and amused by the scene before them, but Tohru's facial expressions spoke volumes. The Jaguar picked herself up and headed for the door before jogging down the stairs. As she went, her thoughts ran rampant, like a gazelle struggling to outrun a lion.

_Do I care about Kyo?_

She had to admit, the concept of love (of the sexual nature) was rather foreign to her. After that kiss, their relationship hadn't changed much. It wasn't any more romantic or awkward; it was just the same as before. Kyo was still Kyo, and Nim was pretty sure she hadn't changed.

_But do I want more?_

There was the chance that Akito would find out, and that would never end well. He might not be able to hurt Nimian, but killing Kyo would hurt far worse. Then there was the moral part of it, was it wrong? Technically, it was incest, but their blood relation was so far their only true relation was the curse. And then, naturally, there was the question if Kyo even _wanted_ to be anything more.

_Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe I was just a substitute or stress relief._

"It wouldn't be the first time you were used though, would it?" Nim laughed aloud rather bitterly as she pushed the heavy double doors open, revealing a courtyard and a struggling couple.

"Kagura! When did you get here?" Nim called cheerfully, skipping up to her cousin. Kagura was momentarily distracted as she turned to beam at the fellow female.

"Hi, Nim!"

Nimian glanced at Kyo, mocked a false expression of thoughtfulness on her face, and then turned back Kagura, motioning for the smaller girl to come closer. When Kagura did so obediently, Nim leaned down to whisper into the boar's ear.

"You know how it's Valentine's Day, right? Well, I was talking to Kyo earlier and he said that he would _really_ like a can of Elbow Grease. He said it helped him with his training. Now, I know for a _fact_ that there's a store in town that sells some, but I can't remember which." Kagura pulled away, eager to complete the quest, but Nim grabbed her to mutter a few more words. "But don't say anything; it would make a great surprise." Kagura nodded earnestly again, and sprinted away, turning to yell over her shoulder.

"GOODBYE, KYO, MY LOVE! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

"What the hell did you tell her?" Kyo demanded, sitting on the ground and staring at the disappearing suitor in amazement.

"Sent her out on a Fool's Errand." Nim smirked, holding out her hand for Kyo to take.

"A what?"

"An impossible task. A can of Elbow Grease, to be exact. Apparently, a certain Koneko has been hoping for a can."

"…Seriously, Nim?"

"Well, next time, I can always leave her-"

"No, no it's fine!" Kyo amended quickly. He took her hand and let her help him get up.

"But now you owe me." Nim smiled wolfishly at him, taking advantage of their close proximity, and causing a light pink blush to dust Kyo's face.

"Come on." She looped her arm through Kyo's, and began to walk away from the school.

"Wait, what, Where the hell-"

"Just trust me, Okay?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Kyo's lips, but he allowed himself to be lead away, nonetheless.

* * *

"Nim, I _really _don't think this is a good idea…"

"Stop bitching. I wear the pants in this relationship. Hell, I wear the pants in _every_ relationship."

Kyo blushed lightly at his partner's choice of words, and then glared at the massive beast Nimian was insisting he get on. The horse nickered quietly, and Kyo jumped. Nimian smiled softly, and stepped away from her own horse. She had always adored animals of all types, but horses especially. They were gentle, kind and forgiving. Everything Nim knew she would never have the guts to be. Kyo, however, seemed slightly unnerved by the equine. Nimian walked up behind him, wrapping a muscled arm around his waist, the other arm over taking his, melding the two appendages together. Kyo blushed a fiery red, red enough to rival his hair, and began to stutter horribly.

"Shh, just relax." Nim murmured huskily into his ear, her breath tickling his ear and causing shivers to shoot up his spine. She moved their hands, fingers intertwined, to pet the animal. Kyo stiffened in apprehension, but couldn't maintain enough conscious thought to pull away. As his hand brushed against warm fur, he glanced over his shoulder at Nim. She was staring at the horse with admiration, awe obvious in her amber eyes. Kyo couldn't help himself; he leaned over slightly and pressed his lips to her temple. Nim blushed as well, but didn't pull away, gratefully accepting the kiss.

After a second of just standing there, Kyo's hand on the horse, his lips resting on her, Nim's head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist and eyes fluttered closed, Nimian pulled away. She smiled mischievously.

"Saddle up."

* * *

"WHO ELSE FAILED THE EXAM?" Nim yelled loudly, slamming down her pencil and raising her hand.

"I DID!" howled some nameless girl.

"Amen, sister!" Nim laughed, and the two exchanged high fives. Nim then got up and seated herself comfortably on the top of Tohru's desk.

"How do you think you did?" The jaguar asked.

"I think I did pretty well." Tohru beamed.

"Hey, that makes one of us."

Tohru giggled, and then turned her head when the teacher called her into the hall. Tohru got up and obediently listened to whatever he was saying, but Nim couldn't hear, so she sparked conversation with Arisa instead. The girls talked back and forth for a little while until Tohru returned, looking rather forlorn.

"What's wrong?" Nim looked at Tohru concernedly.

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" Her face and demeanor instantly brightened, showing none of the former distress.

"All right…" Nim gave the smaller girl a suspicious look, but didn't pursue the matter.

* * *

Nim slid open the front door, a sigh escaping her lips as she plopped her school bag down by her feet. She took two steps forward when she felt a heavy weight slam into her body, knocking her off balance.

"_**Oooof**_!"

"NIMIAN!"

Nim opened her eyes to acknowledge the voice, and discovered two bright brown eyes and a cheery smile.

"Momiji!"

The small rabbit giggled and rolled off of the woman.

"I came to visit you!" He explained, grasping her hand and dragging her into the living room. "Do you know where Tohru is?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure-"

"Hi, Nim! Hello, Momiji!"

"Hey, Tohru!" The two chimed in unison.

The group began to converse, and soon enough, were joined by Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Nim zoned out (again) but was roused by Momiji's loud, hyper voice.

"I call it… Tohru-Nim-and-Momiji's-super-relaxing-hot-spring-white-day-present!" Momiji beamed, throwing his hands up in the air melodramatically.

"That sounds fun!" Nim praised, smiling enthusiastically at the small boy perched in her lap.

"Yeah! And Kyo and Yuki are invited, too!"

"WHAT? I'm not going anywhere with that damn rat!"

"Just shut up and say thank you." Nim growled, wrapping her arms around Momiji's waist and glaring at Kyo. Kyo glared back, but the unofficial staring contest was interrupted when Tohru began to fret.

"What? Oh, no, I couldn't! I appreciate the offer, really, but I have to work, and it wouldn't be right, and-"

"Come on, Tohru! Even you need a day off every once in a while." Nim convinced. She really hated seeing the smaller girl so stressed, and even though she tried to hide it, Nim knew that Tohru really needed to relax. "Money isn't and issue, either. If you won't go for yourself, go for me."

Tohru seemed to weigh the odds in her head before she reluctantly agreed.

"Speaking of money," Shigure began, turning his attention to Tohru. "I got a call form the school today. They said you were late on your dues. Do you need to borrow some money?"

"Oh, no no no, it's fine. I was just a little tight on money last month. I already explained, and they said they would give me some extra time."

"All right…" Shigure gave her an unsure look, but didn't pursue the matter.

Eventually, Tohru politely excused herself for a bath. When she left, Nim stood up.

"I have to go some where, don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going? Can I come?" Momiji asked, all but bouncing.

"No, I just need to run an errand." Nim explained, leaning down to place a kiss gently on the top of his head. "I'll see you guys later."

Without offering any further explanation, Nim calmly walked out the door and started down the street.

* * *

Nim pushed open the double doors and walked up to the secretary behind the front desk.

"Hello, Ms. Sohma. How may I help you?" The secretary asked, her voice polite but rather monotone.

"I would like to pay some dues, please."

"All right, one moment please…" The secretary typed swiftly on her computer when her eyebrows furrowed. "But, Ms. Sohma, your dues have already been paid this month."

"Not for myself." Nim explained quickly. "For a friend of mine, Tohru Honda."

"Oh, okay then. May I ask why Ms. Honda couldn't come herself?"

"Oh, she was busy with work." Nim lied smoothly. "Will this cover it?"

Nimian pulled out a wad of bills of her pocket, handing them to the secretary.

"Yes ma'am, I believe so. Have a nice night!"

"You, too!"

Nim walked back out to the street, welcoming the cool breeze that blew her long hair back.

"So, what was that about?"

Nim's eyes shot open to see Kyo leaning against a light post, staring at her rather intently.

"Oh, nothing." Nim dismissed, walking over to lean next to him, their shoulders brushing.

"Paying Tohru's dues?" When Kyo spoke, it was a statement more than a question. Nimian looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" He asked.

Nimian shrugged. "She does everything for us. She would blow her own brains out if you asked with a smile. Maybe I wanted to pretend that I could be like that. Maybe I wanted to convince myself that I could care." Still avoiding eye contact, Nim kept her amber eyes on the ground.

Kyo stared at her silently, pondering his own thoughts in his head. He plucked up some more courage, he found that he needed that a lot more around Nim lately, and wrapped his around her from behind, resting his chin on the crown of her head. Nimian welcomed his warm embrace, sighing contently and fluttering her eyes closed. And they stayed like that for a while, not moving until Nim almost fell asleep against Kyo. ***Please read the A/N 2***

* * *

**A/N 2- I'm sorry again guys, and now for a little sappiness. I know every author says this, but I really mean it. I truly have the best readers ever, you guys put up with me and my issues and my unpredictability. Thank you so much, and please R&R, reading a review from you guys really makes my day.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N- Good God, I'm useless. This should not have taken this long. Guys please don't be shy about badgering me. A review of "Keep going!" or "Where's the next update?" in between chapters will do wonders. I'm not satisfied with this, but hey. It's something. I'm so sorry. And before I forget, remember chapter 8 when I described Nim's promiscuity? Someone mentioned that Hiro was only 12, and I if s/he is reading, I did put Hiro there on purpose. If you recall,Nim was only 13 when Akito hurt her. Because of this, she didn't recognize how young 12 really was; after all, she was just a year older when she lost her own virginity. Also, not to excuse bad behavior, but I have a personal headcanon that zodiac members reach sexual maturity faster than normal humans. For example, a ram (Hiro's zodiac) can reach sexual maturity as early as one year. So, personally, I think this has to effect them somehow. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up real quick. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nim leaned forward a little farther, sticking not only her head but her whole upper body out the window. The wind clawed at her face, whipping her long black hair like a curtain. She had never known why, but Nim had always enjoyed sticking her head out of a moving car. It was… soothing. She sighed quietly and pulled her head back in, closing the window behind her.

"Hey, look, Tohru a mountain!" Momiji called excitedly. "And look, a river! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah." Tohru agreed, glancing outside the glass as well.

"Yuki? Kyo? Isn't that cool?"

The two rivals both muttered something under their breath, but it was nothing coherent.

"Aw, don't be such negative Nancies." Nim said, rolling her bright amber eyes. "C'mon, when was the last time we visited the Hot Springs? It's been _years_." Nimian got up and opened a small fridge tucked away in the corner. "Hey, look, food!"

"The scenery is still beautiful." Yuki gazed out the window at the breath taking mountains, ignoring the jaguar's brief but euphoric happiness at the sight of free food.

"Is this all part of the Hot Spring?" Tohru asked.

"Yup, one hundred percent Sohma Property. From that river way back for next 20 miles." Nim explained, biting off an Oreo and passing one to Momiji, who eagerly popped it into his mouth.

"Sohma property?" Tohru asked, cocking her head to the left slightly.

"Yeah, the Hot Spring belongs to Ritsu's mother, one of our cousins."

"Look, we're here!" Momiji called excitedly, pointing.

Nim pricked up slightly, suddenly feeling trapped in the charter bus, despite the obvious open space. She shoved the last Oreo in her mouth, wiped her hands off on her jeans and swallowed, coughing slightly. The small group filed off the bus, Kyo and Nim getting off last. As Nimian stepped in line behind Kyo, she casually reached forward and grabbed hold of his hand. Kyo blushed lightly, but he laced their fingers together instead of pulling away. As Nimian stepped off the bus, she felt a heavy, sluggish weight press against her unexpectedly. She released both her hands and grabbed it to keep the object from falling. However, as she did so, she realized it was a _who _not a _what_.

"Hi." Nim smiled kindly at their hostess, slightly cautious. Ritsu's mother wasn't a bad person, she truly wasn't, but Nim had never really been aware of how to deal with her constant apologizing.

"Hello, dear." Meshyou picked herself up off of Nimian slightly, but she still leaned heavily on the girl. "Please, let me show you to your room."

"Wow, it's so pretty here." Tohru said, gazing around the grounds as we all padded after the hostess. "Maybe I go for a walk."

"You wouldn't be the first." Meshyou smiled. "Many a guest has thought so. A few never came back, but don't worry, we always have a search party on premises."

"_What_?" Tohru's jaw dropped, and she stared at Nim fearfully, but she just laughed gently.

"That was a joke." Nimian promised, a sideways smirk on her face.

"Oh…"

"Hey, look, it's bright out!" Momiji beamed, pointing outside the window. "There's still time to go to the hot springs!"

"We better hurry up; we only have an hour or so before dinner." Nim glanced at the clock.

"I want to go with Nim and Tohru!" Momiji squealed, launching himself toward the two females. Kyo, however, disagreed. His arm shot out and he easily pinned Momiji to the ground, growling menacingly under his breath.

"Nice try, you little pervert!"

"Waahhhh! Nimian, Kyo is hurting me!"

"Be nice." Nim said, sounding rather jaded as she gently poked Kyo in the side with her foot.

"Oh, well…" Tohru began thoughtfully. "He's so young, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Young?" Kyo scoffed. "Ha!"

"You just want Nimian all to yourself!" Momiji huffed, pouting slightly. "_Now _who's the pervert?"

"WHAT? KYO SOHMA, YOU APOLOGIZE NOW! YOU HORRIBLE PERVET BOY!" Meshyou seized Kyo by the back of his shirt collar and hoisted him up into the air. "I'M SO SORRY WORLD! I'M SORRY NIMIAN! I'M SORRY MS. HONDA. I-"

"Put me down, you psycho!" Kyo yelled, his limbs scrabbling to get him back on the ground.

"Hey, put him down, it's all right!" Nim called as she pulled Meshyou away. "Jesus…" Meshyou opened her mouth again, presumably to start apologizing again, but Yuki cut her off.

"Let's get changed, shall we?"

The group each went their separate ways. Nimian opened a closet door to pull out a fluffy, white towel. She slipped into a small bathroom, and peeled off all her clothes until she stood bare. She thought briefly of folding the clothes neatly, but ended up just kicking them carelessly into a corner. She wrapped the towel carelessly around her figure before padding outside to the females' side of the hot spring. She noticed that Tohru hadn't shown up yet, and she felt her more immature side kick in. She sloppily threw the towel onto a chair and began to climb up the rocks toward the back of the spring. When she reached the top, she smirked slightly before running forward and doing a front flip into the water below. The water sloshed around her, and she took a deep breath as she emerged. She shook her head from side to side in a dog like fashion, splattering water droplets everywhere.

"The hell was that?" She heard Kyo call confusedly.

"Just me!" Nim laughed.

"What did you _do_?"

"I dove in, obviously." She teased. "Hi Tohru!"

"Hi." The smaller girl stepped on to the patio and began to approach the spring. "How's the water?"

"Fantastic!" Nim promised, beaming up at Tohru. Tohru slipped unobtrusively into the spring, gently holding a portrait of her mother in her hand. Nimian noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Nim, Tohru, are you okay?" A perky voice called from over the wall. Nim laughed quietly before yelling back.

"We're fine!"

"Dammit, Momiji, leave them the hell alone!"

"But I don't want them to get lonely!"

_**Thwack!**_

"Ow! Nim, Kyo is hitting me!"

"Well, if you would just-"

"Both of you need to stop arguing or so help me, I will scale that wall ass naked and beat you _both_."

Kyo promptly froze and blushed heavily, a few risqué images running through his mind. He obediently stopped quarrelling with Momiji; he wouldn't put it past Nim to follow through with her threat.

"Ooooh, Kyo's _blushing_!" Momiji sang, dancing out of his reach.

"_Shut the hell up_! I am _not_!" Kyo's eyes widen, and he launched himself toward the small rabbit.

Nim laughed aloud at their antics, clapping her hands slightly.

"Whatever." Momiji huffed. "Hey, I got an idea! Let's sing a song!"

"There's no way in hell-"

"What do you want to sing, Momiji?" Nim asked, cutting Kyo off.

"Oh, I know! Just repeat after me!" Momiji began to chant.

"_Who's in the forest strolling_

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji_

_The frogs in the pond are calling_

_Momiji, yes, its true_

_The trees raise their leaves-"_

"What the hell kind of song is that?" Kyo growled.

"Just shut up and listen." Nim commanded. Kyo growled something unintelligible under his breath but said no more. Tohru and Nim began to chime in.

"_Who's in the forest strolling_

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji_

_The frogs in the pond are calling_

_Momiji, yes, It's true_

_The trees raise their leaves together_

_Who needs the sun when we've got you?"_

Nim smiled at Tohru affectionately, but her brow furrowed with concern. Tohru seemed to be woozy, her eyes half lidded and gazing at the photo of her mother, but not seeing. Tohru fell as she passed out, and Nim leapt forward to catch her. She swore colorfully, and tenderly threw the lithe figure over her shoulder.

"Get me Meshyou!" She demanded urgently.

"Why?" Yuki asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Just do it!"

Nim placed Tohru down on a couch carefully and placed two calloused fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. She was soothed when she felt the steady _tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump _of a heart beat. Meshyou rushed into the room, alone thankfully, considering both girls were still naked. She calmly wrapped Tohru in a towel, placed a cool hand towel on her head, and stepped back.

"Well? What now?" Nim questioned expectantly.

"Now we wait."

"No way."

"I'm afraid so. Ms. Honda will come around soon enough."

Nim shifted her wait, feeling awkward with the inability to do anything.

"Perhaps you should get dressed?" Meshyou suggested. Nim glanced down at herself briefly.

"Good idea." She lauded, and left to change. She slipped into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top before trekking back to the room that Tohru was in.

She was pleasantly surprised when Tohru shifted slightly and sat up with a quiet moan. Almost the second she came around, she began to panic.

"My mom!" She stammered desperately. "Where's my mom?"

"Right here." Nim said placidly, handing her the frame. "Good thing you wrapped it."

"Thank goodness." Tohru sighed contently. "I guess I should be thanking you, though." She turned to Meshyou. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"WHAT? OUTRAGEOUS! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS HAS A GUEST APPOLOGIZED TO _ME_! I SHOULD HAVE WARNED YOU-"

As Meshyou began to rant, Nim rolled her eyes and sighed. Tohru, however, seemed slightly uncomfortable with the profuse apologies. Meshyou seemed to become aware of her actions and composed herself.

"I beg your pardon." She murmured quietly.

"Not at all." Tohru smiled kindly.

"Is that a special photo?" Meshyou asked idly.

"Yes, it's my mother. She passed away a year ago." Tohru explained. "Since she can't be here herself, I still wanted her to enjoy the hot spring in spirit."

"What a beautiful story…" Meshyou began to sob into her sleeve quietly.

"Hey, Tohru, Nim, are you okay?" Momiji hollered through the door.

"We're fine!" Tohru called back, before turning to Meshyou. "Thank you again." The two girls then filed quietly out the door.

* * *

"Dear lord, food!" Nim explained as she collapsed next to Kyo at the table. She reached out to swipe up a piece of sushi, but Yuki swatted her hand away.

"Do you think we can eat it all?" Kyo asked, surveying the table.

"Pfft, I'm here, I got this." Nim scoffed, sending him a wolfish smirk.

"Well, I guess I better start serving the rice." Tohru leaned over to begin serving, but Momiji stopped her.

"Not today! You're the princess, remember? I'll serve!" He began shoveling rice into bowls while Tohru looked on, her fingers twitching like she wanted nothing more than to serve the food. Momiji passed her some rice, and he thanked her politely.

"Don't you think that's a little bit much?" Kyo sighed, reaching for a piece of sushi. Momiji rapidly swatted his hand with a wooden spoon.

"What the hell was that?" He barked, baring his fangs. Momiji just straighten his back and stared at Kyo stubbornly.

"Tohru is the princess, she gets to eat first." He insisted. The two began an unofficial staring contest, each trying to burn the other's soul out with their glare.

"Well, Ms. Honda, what will you try first?" Yuki asked patiently, ignoring his cousins.

"Oh, well…" Tohru glanced frantically around the table, trying to decide what she should eat first. Her hand shot out blindly, and she slipped a piece of sushi into her mouth. The rest of the group looked at her, waiting for her approval.

"It's delicious!" She promised, grinning.

As if on cue, they began to eat, piling food on their plates as though it would be the last meal they would ever eat. The door slid open and Meshyou knelt in the doorway with her head bowed.

"Pardon the intrusion, but the head chef would like to pay his respects." She whispered.

"As always, I am honored to serve you." He said keeping his voice and head low out of respect. "Does the cuisine meet your standards?"

"Oh, yeah."

"It's even better than I remembered."

"Mm-Hm!"

"It is! A meal fit for a king!"

Suddenly, his face fell and he shot forward in between Nim and Kyo.

"PLEASE MAKE WAY!" His hands wrapped around a mug, and he froze. He began to howl and stammer apologies so fast that Nim couldn't make out exactly what he was apologizing about. For whatever reason, Meshyou and the chef began to fight over who's fault it was.

"Are they by any chance-" Tohru began.

"Related?" Yuki finished. "The family resemblance is amazing, isn't it?"

* * *

"Out again. I told you it was supposed to hit the table." Yuki rolled his amethyst eyes.

"What the hell kind of stupid rule is that? Why would I want to hit that slow?" Kyo growled, his hair standing up slightly.

"Because those are the rules." Yuki calmly served the pin pong ball while Nim watched, amused. Kyo pulled back a muscled arm and hit the sphere with as much power as he could muster, sending it through the opposite wall. Tohru began to shout encouragements as Yuki began to taunt him.

"I thought at least at ping pong you would have a chance to beat me."

Kyo growled deep within his throat, before latching his hands under the rim of the table and pulled upwards.

"How the hell am I supposed to beat you with all these stupid rules, anyway? How about we take this outside?" Kyo snarled defiantly.

"You do know you were the one who suggested we play, right?" Yuki sneered.

"Well, if Yuki doesn't want to play, I'll play against you." Tohru offered, brandishing a ping pong paddle.

"Oh, yeah, play her, play her!" Momiji cheered.

"All right, fine, but I'm warning you right now, I won't go any easier on you just because you're a girl." Kyo huffed, serving the ball. Tohru let out a battle cry as she threw her paddle toward the ball, trying to hit it with all her might and then some. With a gentle tap, the ball landed on the ground and rolled passed her rather anticlimactically. Nim couldn't help it; she burst into laughter and clapped a hand over mouth, trying to mask the giggles.

"Wow." Kyo said. "You suck."

"Kyo!" Momiji gasped. "Don't tell her that!"

"What, you think you're better?"

"Nim is!"

"No, she isn't!"

"Then play her!" Momiji challenged.

"I will!" Kyo thrust a paddle into Nim's hands. "Play me."

"I love how I got dragged into this." She rolled her eyes but served nonetheless.

"Oh, wait, I forgot to tell Meshyou something!" Momiji ran out of the room, leaving the two felines alone.

Nim missed the ball and dove down under the table to pick it up. She began to stand up, but the back of her head collided with the edge of the table. She swore and rubbed the back of her head, standing to her full height.

"You dumbass." Kyo scoffed, but his scarlet eyes glinted with affection. Nim sent him a playful glare and flashed him her middle finger. Kyo laughed quietly before advancing toward her, draping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He placed a chaste kiss on her temple and smirked against the side of her head. Nim closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. She turned her head slightly and kissed him passionately, and Kyo didn't hesitate to reciprocate her actions. When she pulled away, Kyo began to pepper kisses on her face. On her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids.

"Why the sudden PDA?" Nim asked, her breathing shaky as she accepted his love.

"I don't like the way you're so protective of Momiji." He murmured against her skin as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Aww, is my little Koneko jealous?" Nim crooned, smirking as Kyo pulled back, his face suddenly flushed.

"I am not!"

"Don't worry." She purred, brushing their noses together. "You'll always be my favorite."

Kyo growled something under his breath vaguely resembling the words _'Shut_ _up'_ before capturing her lips in another loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N 2- D'Awww, how cute. Kyo's jealous. Shout out to Kimiko Karakura for helping me write this. She doesn't know it yet, but she is going to get A LOT of useless spam from me. Don't forget to review guys, it makes my day. I'm on winter break until the seventh, and I'm putting my ass into high-gear, so expect at least on more update before then. I will make no excuses this time! Don't forget to pester me!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N- Another one? I'm on a roll! I might even be able to squeeze out yet ANOTHER update. I'm not a big fan of this particular chapter, but whatever. It's kind of short, too. Oh well. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Come on Nimian, up, up, up!" Shigure sang, tugging away the blanket despite Nim's protests. "Time for school!"

"Mmmmm, too early…." She rolled onto her other side and closed her eyes again.

"Nimian…" Shigure poked her gently in the side. "Oh, Nimian-"

With an amazing amount of nonchalance and power, Nim pulled back her arm and promptly slapped Shigure in the face.

"Owie!"

"Get over it…"

"So mean." Shigure huffed, rubbing his red cheek. "Fine, be late to school. I don't care."

"Can do." Nimian flashed him a sarcastic thumbs-up and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she slipped back into sleep.

* * *

With a large yawn, Nim sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She threw a careless a glance at the clock. 10:32. _10:32_! Nim leapt out of bed and sprinted toward the door, stripping off her clothes as she went. She swiftly pulled on a shirt and seized a skirt of the hanger. She ran out the door and shimmied into it in the hallway, swearing and hopping on one foot. She zipped up the side, swooped her school bag off the floor and sprinted out the door, snarling profanities the whole way.

* * *

Nimian tore open the front door and ran down the hallway. She turned a sharp corner and slammed into someone.

"Hey, watch where the hell you're- Haru!" Nim stared up at him in surprise from her spot on the floor.

"Hello, Nim." Haru held out his hand to grasp Nim's and pulled her up to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confusedly.

"Momiji and I go to school here now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks for informing me ahead of time."

"Anytime."

"NIMIAN!" Momiji howled, launching himself at her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey, Momiji!" Nimian perked up and pulled him into a hug. "Um, what are you wearing?"

"My uniform!"

"It looks cute on you." Nim looked at the blond from head to toe and back again. "Hell, you probably wear it better than me."

"Um, excuse me." A small brunette girl approached us. "A guy was looking for Haru and Momiji."

"What did he look like?" Nim asked, wondering vaguely if it was Kyo.

"Um, tall-ish, orange hair, tanned skin."

"Where was he?"

"Next hallway over."

"Thanks." Nim replied before motioning to her family members. "Let's go." Haru growled something under his breath and Nim shot him a weak glare. "Stop your man bitching and come on."

Nim led them to the next hall and discovered Tohru looking up at Kyo in surprise and two guys slinking away from them. Nim brushed it off and approached them.

"Hey." Nim purred, resting her elbow on Kyo's shoulder.

"When did you get here?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Five minutes ago, give or take."

Kyo rolled his crimson eyes and allowed them to wander to his other cousins with stoicism, but his jaw dropped when he saw Momiji wearing a girls' uniform. His hand shot out and swatted Momiji on the back of his head.

"_What the hell are you wearing_?" He snarled.

"Wahhh! Kyo hit me!"

"Leave him alone!" Nim barked, swiping Kyo on the stomach. "He looks good!"

"It does suit him." Sighed Haru calmly.

"_What difference does that make_?"

"Momiji, what are you wearing?" Yuki's eyes latched on the uniform before meeting his bright eyes.

"My uniform!"

"So, Yuki, have you finished all your work yet?" Tohru asked, cocking her head to the left.

"Not quite. I was just making rounds and I heard the commotion."

"That sucks." Nim smirked, tossing him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, listen, listen!" Momiji waved his arms in the air to get his attention. "I'm not supposed to goof off too much while I'm here 'cause if I do it'll be too easy for me to crash into girls, so I'm going to try and play it cool at school!"

"How the hell can you call wearing a dress cool?" Kyo demanded, resisting the urge to hit Momiji when he caught Nim's daring eye.

"A valid point Kyo Sohma, student of class 2D." A haughty voice reverberated through the hallway. "And while I find that orange head of your disagreeable, I will ignore it for the moment. What I can not ignore is a boy who would wear a girls' uniform to school."

The boy puffed his chest out and continued in an obnoxious, self righteous tone. "And while your teachers may allow it, I will not, for I am the school's student council president, Mokoto Takai, also know as Captain of the Campus Defense Force!"

His female lackeys quietly clapped their hands behind them.

"Is this the idiot who bosses you around?" Nim scoffed, throwing Yuki an unbelieving look.

"Unfortunately."

"I can see already you are going to be a problem student, and the same goes for you, Hatsuharu Sohma. I will not tolerate that white hair or those gaudy necklaces!" Takai tried to look intimidating, but he failed miserably.

"President Takai, it's his natural color." Yuki soothed, raising a hand in a sort of peace gesture.

"Oh, Yuki, _so nice _to see you, but NATURAL COLOR? I can see that his hairline is clearly black."

"That's natural, too, jack ass." Nim murmured, feeling anger flare in her throat.

"And you, have you no pride as a man?" Takai turned to Momiji and began yelling at him until he was reduced to tears.

"Leave him alone." Nim growled, approaching Takai and shoving him against the locker, her forearm pressed to his throat. "You know, I'm kind of getting tired of your narcissistic, holier-than-thou attitude."

"I am not a narcissist of any kind, I merely-"

Nim growled deep within her throat and pressed against him harder, her lips pulling back in a snarl in order to flash her ivory fangs. In her anger, she had developed an animalistic, demonic appearance.

"I highly suggest you _shut the fuck up_ or so help me I will castrate you with a rusty dagger. Who gave you the right to criticize my family? 'Cause I know I sure as hell didn't. If I wear a dress that doesn't make me polite. If Haru's hair was one color that wouldn't make him gentle. _But I guarantee if you fuck with my family, I'll kick your ass_. " Takai weakly pulled at Nim's arm as he struggled for air, but he received nothing other than a swift punch in the gut. "Who do you think you are? The Messiah? Got any grand advice for us? Want to tell me how to get to heaven with some holy virtues and a few prayers?" Takai's face turned purple just as Nim was tugged away from him.

"Get off, you're gonna kill him!" Haru barked.

"Let go of me!" She lashed out blindly and her fist came in contact with his ribcage.

"What if I don't want to let go?" He sneered, tightening his grip on her wrist. Nim pulled back her fist and slammed it into Haru's jaw, forcing him to release her. He growled and kicked her in the side. She was about to retaliate when Kyo and Yuki pulled them apart. Both promptly began wriggling to get away, and when they finally did, they made no move to fight, merely glaring daggers at each other. Takai, however, was still on the floor wheezing.

"His clothing… Is not allowed..." He panted. "It's unfair to the other students…"

"You stubborn bastard." Nim rumbled, stepping forward to hit him again, but Haru began to paint fantasized pictures of Yuki in a girls' uniform, and Takai was distracted.

"Well, Hatsuharu Sohma, you are a worthy opponent. BUT YOU WILL NEVER CONVINCE ME THAT IS YOUR NATURAL COLOR!" He thrust a finger at the offending locks. Haru narrowed his eyes at Takai before seizing him by the back of the collar and dragging him into the boys' bathroom. Takai walked out in a daze, and Haru had a smug smirk on his face.

"Impressive evidence…" Takai muttered, removing his glasses. "There are still many things I am yet to understand in this world." He stumbled away, and all the Sohmas froze.

Nim looked at Haru disbelievingly. "Did you just…"

Haru chuckled darkly and Nim massaged her temples.

"Oh dear God…"

"Why so curious, Nimian? Do you want a peek?" He taunted. He made a grab for her but Kyo leapt between them and shoved Haru off.

"Fuck off, you fat cow."

Haru groaned lightly as he sat up, blinking. "Why I am I so exhausted?"

"_You're_ exhausted?" Kyo scoffed.

"No shit." Nim agreed. "You went Black on us." She explained to Haru.

"What did I do?" He asked rather sheepishly.

"You tried getting into my pants. Again."

"Well-"

"No, Don't. Just… don't."

The third period bell rang, and Nim turned her head toward the noise.

"Well, we better get to class then, huh?" Momiji said.

"I guess so." Tohru decided. "If you want, after school, you can meet my friends."

"Really? You would do that?" Momiji asked excitedly.

"Of course, they'll be excited to meet you both. I'll find you after school."

"Um, well actually…" Momiji whispered tentatively. "Kyo, Yuki, Nim, can I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure." Nim consented, suddenly uneasy. Tohru obediently went on her way, and Kyo turned to Momiji.

"What happened?"

"Well, Akito is here." Momiji locked his eyes on the ground as though he were saying something he shouldn't be.

"Akito is here?" Nim yelped. Her pupils dilated and she subconsciously glanced around, her heart rate picking up and fear entering her throat. Kyo comfortingly looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as he began to huskily whisper consolations in her ear. She shoved him away when he realized what he was doing, fear all but paralyzing her. He looked at her for a moment, hurt, but he recognized why she did and became slightly panicked himself. If Akito ever saw any sort of affection between the two, he would not hesitate to reprimand them.

"I have to go." Nim glanced around frantically. "I can't stay here. He can't find me." She turned and began to run, turning corners and running down halls blindly. She stumbled upon an empty classroom and hid inside. The lights were off and the blinds drawn. She collapsed in a corner panting. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them close, fear and paranoia igniting her every nerve. The door opened and Nimian froze, her eyes wide.

"Nim?" Kyo called tentatively. "Are you in here?"

She gathered up some courage and cleared her throat, but her voice was still quiet. "Over here, Kyo."

He walked toward her, closing and locking the door behind him. When he saw her huddled in a corner, bright eyes dull, he saw something for the first time, and what he saw scared him a little. Nimian Sohma was vulnerable. She had no bravado, no sarcasm or defiance. She was afraid and exposed. He sat next to her and pulled Nim into his lap tenderly. She snuggled into his chest, her arms enveloped his torso. He felt her breathing slow as she calmed down, and he kissed her temple affectionately.

"You're all right." He whispered. "I won't let him get you." He held her closer and kissed her again. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N 2- Chapter 13! Review please! It comforts me to know that people enjoy my work.**


End file.
